Dark Personality
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: After a seemingly simple mission, Sakura's no longer the Sakura Team 7 knows. She's changed from the kind, caring person to someone with darker intentions. What happened to Sakura? T to be safe eventually Sasuke&Sakura. After Sasuke returns...
1. Infected

**Dark Personality **

**I really shouldn't be starting another story, but I couldn't help it. There are just so many idea's going through my thick head that feel like they're going to burst out. So here's a different story and I hope you enjoy and it happens after Sasuke returns… again… --sigh-- **

**Ch 1: Infected**

There was an explosion and two undistinguished figures emerged from the bright light. One lunged at the other – who quickly parried, grabbing its arm and throwing the person to the other side of the clearing before charging. As the body landed it hastily moved to evade the oncoming ninja. "I have to admit, you're pretty good." Sasuke said as he stared down at the rouge ninja.

"Likewise," the man answered, again jumping at him. Now, both shinobi had engaged in taijutsu. Sasuke blocked a punch and grabbed his arm as it came flying forward. Giving it a twist, breaking it, the man gave a small cry and thrust his leg forward, colliding with Sasuke's stomach. He let go and staggered back a bit and reached to draw his katana. He had had enough of this; his teammates were fighting on their own. Then with a quick swing forward, the man's decapitated body fell. Light glistened along its blade as the fresh blood dripped from it.

Sasuke snapped his head to the side as he heard metal clash against each other. Naruto was occupied with six ninja who had decided to gang up on him. The boy smirked as he looked at them. "Rasengan!" he yelled, his right hand coming in contact with the enemy. His Rasengan had become more powerful and he was now able to perform it without the help of his shadow clones.

The large blast created a path of destruction as trees fell over for miles. Sasuke stared in awe; Naruto had truly come a long way when he was gone. He again felt the need to keep himself ahead of his rival. Perhaps Naruto's progress would have been enough to keep his mind focused to gain the power he had wanted to defeat his brother, Itachi. That goal was a success, Itachi no longer breathed and the rest of the Akatsuki were no more (No Itachi no!! Sorry XD). Finally, none hunted Naruto for the Nine-tailed fox that resides inside him. Orochimaru and Kabuto were also no longer a threat to Konoha. But there were of course the neighboring countries.

The blonde, future Hokage stood up straight, looking at the destructed path that was now part of the landscape. Kakashi walked up, his hands actually in his pockets and Sai appeared out of thin air beside their sensei. "Well, that was tougher than I thought it would have been." Naruto scratched his head.

"Well, what did you think, Loser, that they were gonna let us leave so easily?" Sasuke asked, the tone in his voice told you that he was annoyed.

"Now, now you two," the scarecrow said in an attempt to stop the argument before it began.

They would have continued until they heard Sai ask, "Where's Ugly?"

Everyone looked behind each other, suddenly concerned then looking at each other before nodding and spreading out, to search for their missing female comrade.

----

'_This looks like a good spot,' _Sakura thought, she walked behind a large fallen tree and kneeled down. She moved her hands to her left side and pulled her shirt up to inspect her injured side. As she looked, she winced. _'Eww, for being a medic this is pretty gross.' _There was a fairly large gash from the front of her stomach to her side, but instead of it being lined with a pinkish-red, it was greenish-yellow and a yellow pus was seeping from it as well. _'This is odd; I've never seen something like this before.' _ Placing right hand to her injury, she let green chakra flow through her body. With every feeling of her gash being healed, she sighed relieved to have her flesh mend itself together. _'After I heal myself I'll go heal my team if they need it.' _

Just as she lowered her shirt she stood up, turning to see Sasuke stop and look at her. "We've been looking for you," he stated, bluntly.

"I had to heal myself, sorry if I worried all of you." Sakura smiled innocently. "While you're here, do you have any wounds that need healing?"

He shook his head, "The other's look a little worse than I do, so don't waste your chakra on me." His face was covered lightly with dirt and his clothes were slightly torn. Other than the few bruises he had acquired, it didn't look like he had any major injuries.

"If you say so, but I am a medic for my _team_, which also means you," the female said about to start walking, that is until, Naruto popped into view.

"Sakura! Sakura, are you alright?" he ran up and threw himself at her, embracing her in a tight hug.

Sasuke watched in amusement, blinking twice as Sakura sighed and gave a smile before prying her friend off of her. "I'm fine, Naruto." Kakashi and Sai appeared and walked calmly over to the three. The medic looked over Naruto and the others, "Let me look over your wounds. Naruto's fine though, the nine-tails is helping with its share, but I need to look at yours."

"I'm fine, Sakura," Kakashi smiled from under his dirty black mask, she crossed her arms, obviously not buying it. Her gaze turned to Sai, the emotionless expression on his face was ever present.

"You guys," she sighed, glancing at each of them sternly then it returned to the Jonin.

He exhaled, "Fine." The copy-nin sat down as Sakura advanced toward him. There were cuts throughout his vest and sleeves.

"You're going to have to take off your vest and shirt in order for me to get a better look and to heal them properly."

Kakashi sighed again and did as she ordered. As he took off his shirt, everyone could see that there were fresh cuts and bruises all over his body. Sakura analyzed his injuries carefully, not to overlook anything that could be fatal. Afterward, she placed her hands on his muscled chest and began healing. The healing process went quickly for the highly skilled medic. Kakashi's wounds were nowhere on his body, old or new, she had healed them.

"Sai," Sakura looked at him.

"You don't need to worry about me, Ugly," the ANBU replied. "Besides, I'm not injured."

"Very well," Sakura turned to Sasuke again. "You said you also had no major injuries."

"Only flesh wounds," Uchiha answered.

"Have all your wounds healed, Naruto?"

The blonde nodded, wildly. "What about you?"

"I already healed myself," the kunoichi responded.

"Well," the leader broke in, "if we're all done, perhaps we should get back to Konoha."

Everyone nodded, ready to walk forward. Sakura was already ahead of them since she was closest in Konoha's direction. All of them were wary after their mission. They were on an assignment in Sand that would help them between their peace treaty and as they entered the Land of Fires borders they were ambushed by a group of rogue ninja. Most of their charka was depleted after the battle. It was surprising that Sakura was walking faster than all of them and she was completely drained due to the jutsu she used and healing her teammates. The path was growing wider as they neared the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Suddenly, Sakura started veering to the left, stopping to lean against a tree with her back still toward her companions. "Sakura?" her breathing became labored with every passing second.

Her four male friends quickened their pace to catch up with her. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Naruto's voice sounded as if it were on the verge of panic.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, concerned, his arm was now on her shoulder to let her know they were right there with her.

"Sakura…" her lungs started working harder and harder with the moments that continued to pass.

She started gasping, "I… I… can't… breathe… I… don't know… what's… going…" before she could finish, she took one last deep inhale prior to falling backward. However, Sasuke was behind her in time so she wouldn't hit her head on the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto was now frantic. Sasuke knelt down with the medic in hand. The other three hovered above them. "Sakura! What happened, what's wrong with her?!"

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi was trying to keep himself composed, but the fact that they had no idea what was going on was also nerve-racking. "We'll have to get her to Tsunade, fast. Sasuke, you carry her. The rest of us will guard you incase if there's another ambush. Copy?" the boys nodded and Sasuke situated her in his arms before breaking off into a quick sprint, in the center of a triangle formation. Her chest was barely moving but there were a few gasps as she took a breath every once in a while.

However, unknown to the men, it would only continue to get worse.

**Well, the first chapter done so I want to know what you all thought, remember, honesty is appreciated as well as criticism. How did it go? Hmm… what's wrong with Sakura? You'll all have to continue to read if you want to find out. Please review, they motivate me and I almost have chapter 5 for "Festering Hate" done so that will be updated next to those of you who read that are reading this, so keep your eyes open and don't forget to review. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Answers

**--looks at reviews-- HOLY SNAP!! I'm in love. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, I love you all. --throws confetti and cyber cookies-- Now I think I'll thank you all by name, starting with the first reviewer, **_0smidogen0, Naruki Uzumaki, fallin' sakura-tenshi, hizmit 12-waterlily3721, Yurahime Haruno, NorthernLights25,_ _Karou Uchiha-san _**and a last minute **_ Empress Caroline of Tamaran _**and anyone else that read, I love you all, and thank you all so much for the reviews. **

**I thought I'd see if I could get an early update in for you guys since you all are so wonderful. So here's a New Years gift. Now to carry on…**

**Ch 2: Answers**

The large gates came into view quickly the formation still in a triangular shape. Sweat, blood, exhaustion and shortness of breath were going around for the anxious four. "Sasuke how is she?" Kakashi turned his head just enough to see him from ahead. The arrangement was Kakashi in front, Sai on the right rear and Naruto on the left, both behind Sasuke but toward the edge.

The last Uchiha looked down at the barely conscious girl in his arms. Sakura was able to move her head enough to glance up at a familiar face through somewhat blurred vision. A small smile formed on her now pale lips as she recognized who it was, at least she knew she was safe. The voices of her other teammates also guaranteed her safety. She opened her mouth to say something until her eyes became dilated and Sasuke took notice and was about to ask her if she knew what was going on, since she was a medic and may know what the symptoms are to whatever was wrong, until she fell unconscious. "She just lost consciousness," Sasuke answered. "Her body is getting cold and her skin is turning pale."

"Did she say anything?" Naruto asked, looking at his dark-haired friend.

"No," Sasuke tilted his head to speak. "She was about to say something until her eyes dilated."

"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, Naruto." The Jonin answered truthfully. "But we have to get her back to Konoha and to the Hokage; she should be able to tell us what's wrong."

"The gates are just up ahead," Sai answered before Naruto could ask. Obviously the situation had left him oblivious to the village entrance just a few feet in front of them.

"Open the gate!" someone shouted hurriedly as the large door opened just as the order was given. "What happened to Sakura?" a man, perhaps in his thirties asked. His hair was rough and still a youthful brown and his eyes were stern and hard, the same color as his hair.

Sasuke was the one who answered as he and the others continued to run through the opening. "We were ambushed by rogue ninja and she was fine until we were on our return."

"Let us know how she is after you get her to the Hokage," the old man called after, getting a nod from the blonde and ANBU. More civilians gathered around the man, asking what was going on and if that was Sakura who was being carried by the once traitor to the village. He gave them a truthful answer that it was and he wasn't sure what was going on.

Sakura had become well known in the village, of course not only because she was Tsunade's student, but also because she had given so much to the village. She had given many people their lives back, staying up with those who thought they were about to die and comforting them throughout their hardship. Families thanked her for doing everything for their loved ones and she had become the Blossom of Konoha. Her skills saved many and the smile she gave shown brightest when it seemed all hope was lost. Even allies had asked her for her help when their own medics came across a difficult case, which she was usually able to find quickly and that also was a huge benefit for their alliance.

----

Tsunade snapped her head around with an annoyed expression when the front door to the hospital burst open. The Hokage was about to give the person a piece of her mind until she recognized all of them. Four men and in the arms of the one running in front of them all was her pink-haired apprentice, "Sakura!" The blonde leader of the village ran at Sasuke. "What happened?!"

"We don't know," Sasuke responded, following the woman to a hospital room with the other three on their heels. The nurses placed hands to their mouths and gasped in horror as they watched pink disappear down a long hall. Sasuke continued to explain as he ran after the head doctor. "After we entered our borders we were ambushed by a large group of missing shinobi and were off in our own battles. Afterward, we – minus Sakura – regrouped and went to look for her. When I found her she said she was healing a wound and healed Kakashi before we left. She was fine until we were about two miles from here when she couldn't breathe."

"What kind of injury?" her question was curious and demanded at the same time.

"We don't know," Naruto answered.

The blonde female pondered on the thought as she entered an already open door and stood to the side, letting everyone in before she closed it for privacy. Sasuke laid his teammate on the hospital bed and stepped back to give Tsunade some room before she shoved him harder. This woman was pushy when it came to her work and he would have started some sort of argument just to tick her off, but now wasn't a time for that. He positioned himself to a wall and leaned against it, just enough to get a clear view of Sakura and Tsunade's working hands, her breathing was still heavy. You couldn't see too much of it, but there was some worry showing on his normal impassive facial features. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as a spiked blonde head blocked his view.

"How is she? Is she all right? What's wrong?" Sasuke punched him on the head to get him to move out of the way. When Naruto looked up at the raven-haired boy, while holding his throbbing head, he noticed something. His friend was staring curiously at the two women, concern was leaking, maybe just a little, and Naruto noticed.

'_I remember before Sasuke left,' _Naruto turned back toward the women, now quiet and in thought as he watched Tsunade's hands search his teammate for whatever could be wrong.

"Did she have any kind of symptoms?" the Hokage asked.

"Her body started turning cold and her skin became pale before she lost consciousness, that's all."

'_I remember when Sasuke put our lives before his, against Gaara, when he told me to save Sakura and get out. Also when she jumped in front of Idate and was stuck with the kunai, he cared some for us back then. But could he start caring for us again now? After he came back from Orochimaru, he had forgotten the values of friendship and concern. His old self is starting to return, the nice side is starting to resurface. He tried to kill me and no compassion was there, but now, I can see it. Even if just a little, my friend is showing himself.' _Naruto looked down at his first crush. _'Sakura, he's returning to his old self. I just hope you're alright and that you will see the changes.'_ The thought of loosing her would kill him, it hurt so much to loose Sasuke and that was devastating. First Sasuke and now possibly Sakura. He couldn't shake the thought, his shoulders shook. "Grandma Tsunade…" he broke the tense silence and the woman looked at him, surprised to see a single tear streaming down his cheek. His teammates were also surprised. "… Please help her. I don't want to loose another friend…"

That struck Sasuke as he realized he was talking about him, about when he left for Orochimaru. Humanity was starting to stir, after he had left it behind when he abandoned his home he hadn't used it. It seemed as if it were decades ago, when in fact it was almost three years. "… Not another…" Naruto's voice continued.

Uchiha was about to leave until Tsunade said something. "I can't find anything wrong. Nothing that would cause this." Her words held frustration and the boys expressions were growing more fearful. "What kind of enemy did she go up against?" she asked more to the unconscious kunoichi than to the others.

"They all had their own unique skill, some even had the same. So whoever Sakura went up against must be using something rare." Kakashi suggested.

"Could be, what if it is some sort of kekkei genkai?" Sai added his own thoughts.

"We won't really know until Sakura comes to," the doctor sighed, concentrating as she worked.

After a few moments of continuing to pour chakra in her student, her breathing leveled out to where it sounded just as if she were sleeping. Color was returning to her cold, pale skin. Tsunade slumped back and took a deep breath, closing her amber eyes. Everyone waited for an explanation. She opened her eyes and turned to meet all the concerned faces. She sighed, "I have never dealt with a case quite like this." She started. "Whatever caused Sakura's lungs to nearly stop and almost giving her a heart attack is beyond me. This is not a normal case, it has to be a jutsu of some kind neither of us have seen or heard of though I can think of very few. Sakura must have been able to heal the heart attack before it could have become dangerous or even started. But… for now at least, Sakura will be fine. I suggest you watch her when she wakes up, watch for any sighs of it recurring. We don't know if it was temporary or something more serious."

"So Sakura's going to be fine," Naruto rushed over to her side, like an obedient dog going to it's master, and placing her hand in his. "Sakura. I'll stay here with you until you wake up."

Again, memories flooded Sasuke's mind. Sakura had stayed by his bedside when he was in the hospital. How many times was it again? He recalled after his brother tampered with his mind and Naruto had to search for Tsunade herself. So that was one. Number two was after the fight with Aoi, during the Land of Tea's race that was held every four years and was on an assignment to protect Idate, the runner. Aoi called him weak and that was unworthy of his family name. The thought made Sasuke scowl inwardly at the thought, but he didn't show any sings. He didn't want the others in the room to think that it was Naruto's loyalty that made him scowl. It was that man, suddenly; he forgot how he started the subject. After a moment to recap, he remembered that Sakura was the one who stayed by his side, like a loyal dog – and now Naruto was doing so.

"You should all go and get some rest," the blonde boy said, turning to the others. "You need it after the mission. I'm going to stay here with her." He managed to give them his biggest grin, though the four could tell that he was equally tired.

"Very well," the wary silver-haired man answered. "We'll stop by later to see how she's doing."

Sai, Kakashi and Sasuke walked out, his ears picking up the Hokages voice as he exited last, catching the small conversation. "I'll stay around the hospital for a little while longer, are you sure you don't want to get some sleep? I can watch her for a while."

Naruto shook his head, still watching Sakura intently, "Uh huh."

"Call for me if something comes up." Tsunade left the boy and her apprentice to themselves.

----

Word had spread quickly among the villagers of Sakura not in the best health, only two hours had passed since they had arrived. Sasuke was now washed and in a fresh pair of clothes, walked down the street of Konoha – hands shoved deep in his pockets. His bangs swayed from side to side as he took slow and steady strides carelessly. Thoughts were swimming through his heads in waves, though two popped out the most. Training sounded good, but he strangely didn't feel like training alone and Naruto was at the hospital and he sure as hell didn't want to spar against Sai, his _replacement_. This character was irking him to no end. Ever since he had come across his team when they were trying to get him back and learned that Sai had taken his spot, he had felt somewhat disappointed to learn that his place was held for a substitute. The first encounter with this almost replica of himself he could feel the hostility that Naruto and Sakura held for him. He was inwardly relieved to know that they _didn't_ choose him willingly.

Secondly, the hospital had the other half of his attention. True Sakura was his teammate and had been since they were twelve and in not to long it would be her birthday. She would be the first of them to turn sixteen. Images of her by his side when he woke in the infirmary continued to flow in. Couldn't he at least return the favor? Show her that he was still there, in some way? A barely visible frown formed on his lips. She was annoying then, but was she now? No matter what happened then she had stuck by him and Naruto, she stuck as a team should. Naruto was doing so, he was at her side. He smiled slightly when he remembered Naruto trying to impress her, but her infatuation with him always pushed them closer in someway. Throughout his absence, Naruto and Sakura had stuck together the way he should have, but left for his own personal gain. Leaving behind those who called him friend and companion, sure they had their times when they couldn't stand each other, but they still enjoyed each others company. That's what Naruto was doing. Keeping Sakura company while who knows what's wrong with her.

Next thing he knew she could no longer be breathing. Sasuke shook that thought from his head. It had been a long time since he had thought of others other than his clan or himself. He once put their safety before his, now it came back, haunting him upon his return to this village. Naruto and Sakura – even their perverted sensei welcomed him back with open arms after all he put them through. They still treated him as a friend and teammate, even when he tried to kill his best friend. There was a question that he had been meaning to ask Naruto since he had come back. Turning on his heels, Sasuke headed toward the hospital. _'Why?'_ that question would be answered.

The building came into view and he opened the door, walking quickly down the white halls as if he would be late for an important appointment. Doors and nurses zoomed by with his pace. Some nurses blushed as he walked passed, admiring his features, others greeted him and he merely answered, "Hn," before continuing. Finally, the room drew closer. Sasuke stopped his hand in midair, as if he was suddenly not sure if he should do this. _'What if I loose them?'_ he argued. _'Could I take getting close to someone and have them taken from me?' _he recalled the conversation he had with Kakashi before he was confronted with the Sound Four. About having everyone that ever meant anything to you killed. _'Just like my clan? Sakura? Naruto? Or Kakashi?' _Sasuke could picture each of their faces in his head as he mentioned their names. Itachi was gone, he couldn't replay the massacre. Orochimaru and Kabuto were dead and they were out. But what if someone else them? Could he stop another incident to happen? Would he be able to protect them? Courage burned as he again reached for the knob, twisting it and opening the door slowly.

He thought Naruto for sure would have been asleep, but there he was awake. The blonde turned around tiredly. "At least it's you," he administered a relieved smile, "if you were Ino I would have lost the small amount of sanity I have left."

"Ino was here?" Sasuke raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah," his attention turned back to Sakura, "she was interrogating me. Asking what happened to Sakura. Actually she was yelling." Sasuke walked up to the wall he occupied earlier, leaning against it as he watched Naruto rub his ears.

'_Looks like Ino caused some damage,' _the Uchiha smirked, and the idea returned to him. "Naruto…?"

"Hmm…" The kyuubi carrier looked at him, clearly surprised by the tone Sasuke was using. It was almost as if he were unsure of something, not wanting to ask. "What is it Sasuke?" he was curious.

Sasuke was looking out the window, avoiding searching blue eyes. "Naruto… I have a question for you." Now he turned to his blonde friend and asked, "Why do you still consider me a friend, after all I've done, trying to kill you?"

Obviously this question had caught him off guard as Naruto's lips parted as a gasp escaped. This time Naruto averted a pair of dark eyes. At first he was slow to answer, searching for the right words. Sasuke was wondering what was going through his head the moment he asked and looked way as Naruto returned his attention to him as he replied. "… Honestly Sasuke… I wasn't sure why. I tried asking myself that all the time. But I know the answer now…" The dark haired boy was listening, but still turned. "Because you were my friend before you attempted to kill me. I guess, in some way I still trusted you. I've always trusted you, Sasuke, with my life." Sasuke blinked and looked his friend, he wasn't sure if he heard right.

Naruto chuckled a bit at his reaction, "You heard right, Sasuke. I've trusted you with my life."

It was cleat that he was lost for words, attention out the window. He could see children on the ground several feet below. Moments turned to minutes, before he started, "Naruto?"

Silence.

Sasuke shifted his eyes before his concentration was completely on the two. Naruto was slumped over, breathing lightly and light snores here and there. _'Hn,'_ a small smile etched its way across Sasuke's lips, _'Loser.' _He'd watch them, just like old times.

**There you all go. This chapter was longer and I was trying to make it so for you guys since you are all so wonderful and I also don't know if the next update will be this quick or not. So I thought a longer chapter may hold you over until I can update again. I hope you liked this chapter and I would like your comments on it in a review. Happy New Year!!**


	3. Awake

**Tiger- Aww, Sasuke is your humanity coming back?**

**Sasuke- --glares evilly--**

**Tiger- --sigh-- You're such a softy. Oh, anyway thank you guys for the reviews, I love you all muches.**

**Sasuke- --blinks-- Muches?**

**Tiger- I think Sasuke's finally confused… Yay! I confused him… anyway here's the next chapter… Time for Sakura to wakee wakee! I loved that review, thanks Karou Uchiha-san for getting that stuck in my head for however long it's been, continue…**

**Ch 3: Awake**

A low groan made its way to the ears of the last living member of the Uchiha clan, stealing his attention from the wall to his bedridden companion. Since the moment Naruto fell asleep, he had been deep in thought, thinking of what his best friend had said to him.

"_Because you were my friend before you attempted to kill me. I guess, in some way I still trusted you. I've always trusted you, Sasuke, with my life."_

Those words had rewound themselves and replayed to no end. There were a few times when his mind would stop, but only when there was an interruption. Like Naruto moving forward so he could rest his head on the bed next to Sakura his hand still holding hers for comfort, nurses coming in to check up on their fellow medic, or even sudden moans from Sakura. Other than that, he had thought for hours on end, but also watching and waiting for any signs meaning trouble.

"_But… for now at least, Sakura will be fine. I suggest you watch her when she wakes up, watch for any sighs of it recurring. We don't know if it was temporary or something more serious."_

Another set of words echoed in his head. Throughout his watch, he made his way to Sakura's side, ready to wake Naruto if there was anything abnormal and to do as the Hokage advised. This time, Sasuke made his way back to the bed.

"…Where…? …What…?" familiar green eyes opened tiredly. At first her vision was blurry due to the wariness of their mission. Sakura lifted her right hand to her forehead; man did her head hurt as well as her chest. She tried to move the other one only to realize that someone was holding it. Shifting her throbbing head she looked to see her blonde spiky haired teammate, snoring.

"Ramen," he replied in his sleep, drool slipping from his gapping mouth.

Sakura smiled, giving off a small chuckle before turning to see her stoic old crush at the foot of the bed. His face wore that bored look he used to wear when they were Genin. She comprehended he was clean and his cuts were no where to be seen. Now she wondered how long she had been out. "Hey," she said, making an attempt to sit up. As she did, she put her right hand to her chest to stop the minimal amount of pain that was going through her torso. When she sat up completely, she took to healing the small pain in her chest and when she stopped, she looked at him, "How long was I out?"

"About seven hours," Sasuke stated bluntly. He was watching her every move, and for some reason it made her nervous. During their Genin days, she would have blushed like mad to have him watch her every move, or at least watch her more than he did then.

She looked around to avoid his watchful eyes, "Seven hours?" her voice held disbelief. _'Seven hours! How long-'_

"Naruto's been by your side ever since we arrived. I've been here for the last five." He added, as if he knew what she was thinking. Sakura lowered her gaze to Naruto, leaning forward and giving him a little peck on his forehead as Sasuke watched every movement. "After you lost consciousness we hurried here. Naruto was frantic about the situation, as were we all. The villagers all know that you're not in the best health at the moment and are worried," he nodded his head to the bedside table, which she turned her attention.

There were countless bouquets of flowers and cards and balloons on the table and on the floor. It gave the room a nice homey feeling and the heavy scent of flowers filled the air. Nonetheless, one stood out the most, a large array of daffodils with a silver envelope. Sakura grabbed and looked at her name in a beautiful silver calligraphy. _'Lee,'_ she thought opening it carefully.

_My dearest Sakura,_

_I have gotten these for you since you are not in the best of health and I thought that these would put a smile on your beautiful face, though I did not know what flower you prefer. You would not believe the trouble I went through to get these for you. Dogs foaming at the mouth… perhaps I should stop there. Get well my beloved Sakura, the most beautiful blossom in Konoha and throughout the world._

_Sincerely,_

_Lee_

Sasuke watched her expressions at something she read made her pull the letter closer as if to see if it was really written there to giggling at the letter in her hands to giving off one of those smiles she always gave. He raised a brow slightly curious. _'What did Lee write?'_ he asked himself.

She put the letter back in its place as she leaned closer to smell the heavenly scent the daffodils gave off. A smile of pleasure spread across her lips, _'I haven't been this spoiled with flowers in my life. I wonder who they all came from.' _ Her attention went back to the Uchiha, _'Still as blank as ever.'_ Sakura thought looking at him. "Who came to see me exactly?"

"Once I got here, Naruto told me that he was pretty much interrogated by your friend, Ino." He frowned inwardly as he mentioned her and Sakura looked at the sleeping blonde while laughing quietly. Sasuke clearly remembered his crazed fan girl's years ago, Sakura, Ino, and any other girl just about, though there were few that weren't all over him. Like the shy Hyuuga heiress and the one who's on Lee's team. They were the only ones that didn't hang on him whenever they seen him. _'At least Sakura grew out of it,'_ he inwardly smiled as he watched her read more cards. "How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Sakura looked up, surprised he was asking. Her eyes closed as she gave a soft smile, "I'm fine, thanks for asking." Somehow, those last three words sounded harsh to Sasuke. They were almost innocent yet not. He raised a brow at this; she didn't seem to notice that her words were a little cruel. Her face still held her peacefulness.

'_What just happened?'_ Sasuke inquired himself. _'It sounded like she hated me for asking. What's her problem?!' _

"You can sit down if you like," Sakura said as she moved her legs over, her kind side back.

'_Or did I just imagine it?' _the Uchiha thought, still observing her.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head to get the first thought out of his mind, _'I think that mission wore me out,' _ he nearly lost his balance and two hands grabbed him to keep him steady and pulled him to the bed. Sasuke placed one hand to his face, suddenly he felt like he had a headache. Perhaps it was because he had been awake for almost two days straight, and when he was with Orochimaru, he was used to staying up for a few days on end. But now that he no longer had to be aware of his surroundings, he felt tired staying awake for twenty-four hours. He felt a soft hand touch his forehead where his headband had been years ago. Since he had returned, he was on probation for a year, without the right to go on any missions. However, the previous one was an exception and he still had no idea how it was excused. His headband would belong to the Hokage until she felt he was trustworthy. Sasuke looked to his left to see Sakura concentrating on him just as she sent healing chakra to soothe the pain. _'Sakura?' _Something in the back of his head was relaxed with her gentle touch, and another feeling made him slightly nervous.

He wasn't used to this kind of contact so as a natural reaction he reached his hand up to slap hers away, but was a little slow since a few moments had passed and she was no longer focusing on him. "There." She looked at him for a second, inspecting him carefully, "You should go home and get some rest. You haven't slept in two days."

To Sakura's side there was movement as Naruto opened his eyes, "…Sakura…?" he blinked as she nodded. "Sakura!" he shouted, jumping up and hugging her as she and Sasuke winced at the damage done to their ear drums.

"Ow, Naruto!" Sakura cried, trying to get the boy off of her before he clamped himself to her. She socked him pretty hard. "Hey, I'm recovering!" she yelled.

Sasuke's arms were crossed and his eyes closed, just as he had done when they were Genin.

"Sorry Sakura," Naruto massaged his head, "I was just worried about you." The kunoichi softened at his words and Sasuke opened his dark eyes. "So Sakura… what happened? First thing we know is that you couldn't breathe before you lost consciousness." Both males turned their eyes to her as she turned to the window, in thought.

"I honestly don't know what happened," she answered truthfully. The sky was gray, the scent of rain filled the air, she could smell it because the window was open slightly. _'Sasuke or Naruto must have opened it.' _ She took a deep breath to filter her burning lungs with fresh atmosphere. Thunder sounded just before lightning clashed. Droplets of water fell one by one, before becoming a soft drizzle. "I love the rain," Sakura said, to no one in particular. "It makes me feel at peace."

"Sakura?" she turned her attention to her blonde haired teammate. "Will you be alright? Do you feel alright, I mean?"

"I do now, thanks to you guys," she gave a reassuring smile.

"If anything else happens you can always count on me to be there for you, believe it." He pounded his chest to show that he meant every word.

The medic chuckled, "You always are there for me, Naruto. Naruto?"

"Huh? What is it Sakura?"

"Thank you," she started, "thank you for being my friend, after all we've been through."

"Aw, no problem Sakura."

At that moment, Sasuke felt like an outcast. His ambitions made him so. True they had accepted him openly after all, but there was something that made him feel this way. He had tried to distance himself from every living person so he wouldn't feel so, but even since he came back and was reacquainted with his former companions, he had become the old Sasuke they knew back then, no matter how much he tried to keep it hidden. It was starting to emerge from its slumber.

The door opened getting everyone's attention. There was Tsunade, who was followed by her first apprentice, Shizune. "Sakura," the young woman said, walking in with Tonton in her arms. "I heard everything and was worried about you!"

"Oink," the pig agreed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone, especially my team." Sakura replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, she stopped when her sensei was in front of her. Four pairs of eyes were on the blonde and pink haired women.

"I'm glad to see that you have recovered so quickly." The Hokage lowered her amber eyes to her student. "You gave us all a panic, Sakura. Apparently you either healed a heart attack before it began or something stopped it before it could become dangerous. Did you obtain any unusual injuries?"

"Is it possible for a wound to be lined greenish-yellow instead of pink and give off yellow pus?" Sakura asked quickly, the words flew from her mouth.

Tsunade raised a brow, "Why?"

"Because the only injury I got was exactly what I described."

"Ew, seriously, Sakura?" Naruto cringed, obviously disgusted with the expression on his face. Sasuke remained the same, though he had to agree with Naruto.

'_That's the _only_ thing I'll agree with Naruto on.'_

The Hokage placed a hand to her chin, in thought, ignoring the other blonde. "That's unusual. I haven't come across anything like that. Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded, "Unless I was more exhausted than I thought."

"We can't dismiss that though. I've come here to check your progress and if all is well you can leave early." Tsunade placed her hand on the pink haired female with her glowing blue chakra. Naruto, Sasuke, Shizune and Tonton watched as the process started. The blonde boy was tapping his feet in irritation and his arms crossed, this was taking to long for him and it was annoying the Uchiha to no end. He raised his fist and brought it down only to stop an inch from impact as the Hokage spoke, "You really have come a long way, Sakura. You've healed yourself quite nicely and there are no signs of anything you haven't found. You are free to leave but I recommend you rest. Shizune, Sakura has the week off." The dark haired woman nodded.

"No, c'mon sensei," Sakura protested, "what am I going to do with the week off?"

Tsunade smirked; Sakura should have seen that coming, "Hang out with your teammates, Sakura."

"Are you sure, sensei?" Sakura continued. "There're a lot of patients in the hospital and even _you_ can't do it all."

The Sanin waved her off, "I _am _the Hokage after all."

Sakura crossed her arms, "I'm surprised you're not drunk," she mumbled, arms crossed. Tsunade turned with a deadly glare.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing sensei." She scratched her head.

"That's what I thought," she looked at the stoic and loudmouth boys. "Would you make sure she gets home safely?" she asked walking out the door, waving.

"I'm glad to know you are alright Sakura," Shizune smiled.

"Oink, oink."

"I'll take care of your shift so don't worry about it, you rest as much as you can." Sakura's fellow medic continued.

"Shizune, I can't have you do that. You've already covered so many of my shifts and I haven't even repaid you for that yet. I'm sorry Shizune, but you don't have to cover for me, it's my responsibility-"

"Sakura, you need your rest." Naruto cut in. "You always overwork yourself when you're here and you're always tired when you go on missions. You'll kill yourself and I can't have that. You need to rest."

"He's right you know," everyone looked to Sasuke. "If you don't rest you can't help anyone. You'll be too weak and ineffective and won't be able to heal your patients when you're drained."

"But…" Sakura looked out the window. "I don't like doing nothing." She sighed in defeat, "Fine… as much as I don't like it."

"I'll walk you home, Sakura." Naruto volunteered cheerfully.

"Don't worry about me, Naruto. I'll be fine." The kunoichi moved her legs over to the edge of the bed and stood up.

It didn't matter what she said, Naruto wasn't going to let Sakura go home alone. Who knows what could happen? Sure this village was safe, the former organization Akatsuki shown them that there are some stealthy people out there. Besides, he wasn't entirely convinced that Sakura should walk alone; not only that but he was still worried about what happened earlier and didn't want the same thing to reoccur. "I'm _still_ taking you home." Man he was persistent. Naruto jumped up and walked beside her, opening the door letting her walk through first.

Sasuke followed quietly, arms folded over his firm chest. As they reached the front door to the hospital, a pretty nurse came up to Sakura. Long brown hair flowed to her lower back and she watched her fellow medic with soft sapphire eyes. Her skin looked soft to the eye and was tan. "Sakura," she said, "we were all so worried about you."

"I'm fine, Ayu, honestly. Tell everyone else that."

The nurse sighed, "You overwork yourself to much. There's more to working at the hospital, you know? We all feel that way about you. Rest is the number one thing you need right now. For your week off you should train, you're always complaining about not having enough time to do that. Or hang out with your girlfriends; I'm sure they miss having you around. Or even go find yourself a boyfriend."

"Mm," Sakura groaned, eyes narrowing. "And I want one because…?"

"Here," another female voice caused Sakura and her two male companions to turn. A second nurse popped up, a large purple umbrella in her hand. She was a little on the bulky side, certainly not fat, but certainly not skinny. Just right. Despite this fact, she was easy on the eyes with hers as a pale shade of pink and short wavy blonde hair which was tied up in a small ponytail on top of her head and pale skin. "You're gonna need this."

"Yuraku, what about you?"

"I have to stay her for twelve hours, so I won't be needing it anytime soon. But hopefully the rain will stop in a few hours." Her smile was genuine. "We wouldn't want you to get sick on us either."

Aya nodded. "Just go and get some rest," she looked at the boys. "And I trust you both will make sure of that?"

"You bet we will," Naruto promised.

"Hn," Sasuke answered, turning his head to the side to avoid looking at the nurses.

Aya and Yuraku leaned toward Sakura, "He's a fox. Is he single?" Aya asked and blushed along with the blonde female.

"You can forget about it." Sakura smirked and crossed her arms, "He's not one to date, let alone like girls to my knowledge."

Both nurses sighed with dismay, "That sucks."

"C'mon Sakura," Naruto but in, the three pulled apart.

"Get some rest," both said in unison before leaving for the front desk.

"I'll have someone take your flowers to your house," Yuraku waved. Naruto took off his orange jacket and placed it over Sakura's shoulders and took the umbrella from Sakura's hands.

"Naruto?"

"You wear it; I don't want you to catch a cold." Sakura returned his smile with one of her own.

"Thank you, Naruto." The boy opened the umbrella as he opened the door. It was surprisingly big enough for three teenagers. Water slashed from under their feet with each step.

"Hey Sasuke," the kyuubi vessel started, getting a glance from the Uchiha before he looked straight, "I can walk her if you like. You can go get some rest."

Sakura was in front of them both as they walked side by side. "You're the one who needs some rest, Naruto." Sakura suddenly stopped, if the boys weren't paying any attention they would have walked right into her.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, concern leaking his voice.

She turned toward them, "Neither of you have to walk me home. I'd be alright by myself." She insisted.

"I don't mind it, Sakura," Naruto blinked. "What about you Sasuke?"

"Hn," the dark haired boy answered.

Sakura sighed, "I don't need to be watched. I'm stronger than I was when we were Genin."

"Who says we're watching you?" Sasuke asked, his normal tone.

"I'm just worried," Naruto spoke truthfully. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you again. Not after your parents…" her face fell with that.

Sasuke was lost now, way lost. The walk was silent after that, the air was warm and smelt fresh. Moisture filtered their nostrils as they took in the purified aroma as droplets of water continued to fall. The streets were lit with streetlights at every corner. Quickly the blocks passed and they stood in front of Sakura's apartment. She turned to them after she unlocked the door, "Thank you, Naruto. Thank you, Sasuke," she bowed in a polite manner after giving Naruto his jacket. "Would you like to come in and dry off?"

"Sorry," Naruto apologized, "I have a date with Hinata." He turned to his best friend. "You?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No."

"Uh… I guess I'll see you two tomorrow. Thank you for walking me home, though I didn't need you to. Hey Naruto, bring the umbrella to me tomorrow before training. Goodnight." She entered and closed the door behind her with a soft click and the sound of her locking it.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Should I walk you home too?" he asked with a grin.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted, walking out from under the umbrella and into the rain. "See you tomorrow, Loser." He disappeared in a flash.

----

Two silhouettes watched from a distance. One turned to the other, "Mission complete."

"Now all we have to do is wait." Both voices were male, one old and one was perhaps a teenager.

"How long?"

"Not long," the older one replied, his voice was deeper and sounded gruff. "You did well, with these ninja from the Leaf. Phase two will begin once this one is fully complete." He started chuckling to himself.

**Tiger- --clasps hands-- Aww, Lee's so sweet. –unclasps hands and looks at Sasuke-- How come you didn't do that?!**

**Sasuke- --obviously annoyed-- And I would do that because…?**

**Tiger- --crosses arms, huffing-- You are SO in denial. Anyway, I hope that letter from Lee was somewhat what he would have done. How was the chapter? Some things are falling into place. Your thoughts and ideas are welcome and appreciated. **


	4. Training

**Tiger- --jumping up and down-- New reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Sorry 'bout that, I just had a moment.**

**Sasuke- And you **_**don't**_** when?**

**Tiger- --glares-- Your secrets safe with me.**

**Sasuke- --raises a brow-- I have no secrets.**

**Tiger- Right… --looks at reviewers-- SASUKE LOVES SAKURA!!**

**Sasuke- --jumps at me-- I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!**

**Tiger- --runs-- Man, stop! You can't kill the author! What's the matter with you?! My wonderful reviewers won't see the end of the story! Hey, don't look at me like I'm Itachi! –disappears through door with Sasuke high on heels and screams--**

**Ch 4: Training**

Morning had come quickly and the sun was shinning brightly after the rainy night that had engulfed Konoha in clean air around the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Puddles littered the streets as the citizens went about their daily lives, though they were still worried about their Blossom of Konoha. News had spread that she was well and out of the hospital. The villagers were relieved to hear that she was healthy and that the mission was a success and she would be fine.

It was nine o'clock when she stirred, soft green eyes slowly opening and surveyed the area around her. This was her room, but the master bedroom of the house. She had taken it after her parents died and the house was part of her inheritance, left to her in their will. They had left her everything; of course she was their only child and no known living relatives, so it was just her. Sakura didn't really need to worry too much about money, but working wasn't a bad thing, when you're saving peoples lives and all. Working at the hospital was a hobby and habit; it entertained her when she needed it. A way to escape some of the troubles.

As a Genin, it was to become stronger to get her beloved Sasuke back. But it became something else. She had come to love it. Her feelings for Sasuke were now somewhere. Somewhere hidden, truthfully, she wasn't sure where they were. Perhaps she'd grown out of her crush stage. Her feelings seemed to have runaway somewhere, but for how long? Temporary or forever? She didn't know. What she did know was that she still liked him, but perhaps not as anything romantic like she would have as a twelve year old girl.

Yesterday, she remembered at the hospital he was watching her almost as if she was going to attempt to kill him if he turned his back. She was nervous with the blank expression on his face, though she remembered it quite well as a Genin. _'What was his problem?' _she asked herself as it entered her mind. Just then, her phone rang. She leaned over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"_Sakura, this is Tenten."_

"Oh, hey Tenten, what's up?"

"_Ino told me that you were out of the hospital and that you were off duty for a week. Is she right?"_

"Yeah."

"_Oh, well the reason I called was to ask you if you wanted to come over tonigh?. You know, a sleep over? Ino and Hinata are going to. And since we haven't seen you in who knows how long, we thought you should come over too as a girls' night. Oh, please say you'll come!"_

Sakura smiled as she thought of what they would do. Girl talk, Ino would mostly talk about boys and fashion. "Sure, why not? I'll be there later."

"_I can't wait! Is six o'clock too early?"_

"No, I'll be there. Your house, right?"

"_Yeah, see you then. Bye."_

"Later." She set the phone down with a click. Well, at least she would have some fun; a few times she was feeling that her life was taken away from her as she worked at the hospital.

A soft knock on the window claimed her attention. On the windowsill was a small piece of paper. She threw her legs over the side of the king sized bed and walked over to the slightly opened window, grabbing the tiny note.

_Ah Sakura,_

_You're invited to training today since you have the day off. Meet us at Team 7's training grounds at 9:30._

_P.S. I won't be late!_

_Kakashi Hatake_

'_You say that now but you will be,' _Sakura's eyes narrowed on the small p.s. part. She blinked when she realized the tone she used. It sounded almost bitter. _'Did I just think that? It's not like me to be rude.' _She sighed, _'As long as I don't say it out loud in that kind of tone I should be fine.' _The kunoichi turned her head to see that it was 9:20. _'What?! I've already wasted twenty minutes?!' _she ran over to her dresser and pulled out a scarlet tank top with the white circle on it and a pair of black shorts before running into the bathroom to change. Just as quickly as she went she came out. Running down to her front door she grabbed her ninja sandals and placed them on quickly before sprinting out her house, locking the door behind her.

----

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto ran up to the bridge, waving madly to his dark haired best friend. Sasuke was leaning, as much as he could, on the red bridge with his arms crossed. Since he had grown – he wouldn't be able to lean his elbows on it. "It's good to see you here!" he stopped beside him.

"You seen me last night, remember?" Sasuke stated impassively, not even looking at him.

"Yeah, I know," the blonde said happily. "So… do you know what we should be doing?"

"Hn." The older boy replied.

Naruto folded his arms, seeing as how that was going to be all he could get out of his friend. After moments of silence, other than the birds chirping, he spoke, "I wonder how Sakura is. Hopefully she's feeling better. What do you think, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What an answer." The sound of the water flowing by peacefully soothed their senses. _'He's himself again,' _Naruto thought.

"Hey Stupid," the blonde boy growled as he heard a familiar voice. He turned to see Sai walking up with his sketchbook in hand.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Why should I do that? Besides its fun to see your reaction." Sai gave a smile, one that had always been fake. "How was Sakura when you seen her last night?"

"Sasuke and I walked her home after Grandma Tsunade dismissed her. She has the week off and I haven't checked on her."

Sai glanced at both of Sakura's teammates, the last Uchiha was staring straight ahead, his face shown that he was bored. Of course, Kakashi was late – as always. Naruto was exited and worried for his female companion.

"Hey, Sakura!" Sasuke's eyes shifted in the direction Sakura was running toward them and he returned his attention to forward, ignoring the three. "Sakura!" she ran up to her blonde comrade and placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "Hey Sakura," Naruto put a hand on her shoulder as she hunched over. "What's wrong? You don't usually heave when you run long distances."

"I'm fine… Naruto," she assured him, while panting. "Honestly I don't know why I'm out of breath. Perhaps I'm still not rested."

"Ok, I'm still going to watch you though."

"Hey Ugly, what are you doing here?"

Sakura tilted her head upward to grin, "Kakashi-sensei invited me, since I have the week off."

"Well, I'm glad I get to spend some time with you," Naruto smiled brightly.

"Oh, which reminds me, how'd your date with Hinata go?"

Naruto started blushing, "Well… we… uh…"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Naruto…" both Sai and Sasuke turned to look at them. "You didn't?"

"How would you know?" the kyuubi vessel asked, turning away, blushing a little more. His face was almost as red as a cherry.

"You kissed her," Sakura pressed, grinning. "How'd _that _go?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he continued to deny everything.

"Well…" Sakura stood up and walked away innocently. "… I guess I could ask Hinata myself when I see her."

Naruto sprang at her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean when you see her?!"

"Oh… that…" she started scratching her back of her head, she still holding the other two's attention. "Well, I got a call just before I was invited to train for a girls night. With Ino, Tenten… and Hinata."

"Alright, I kissed her you happy?!" Naruto threw his arms in the air.

"You kissed a girl?" Sai asked in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"Sai!" Sakura scolded and he shrugged her off.

"I was just curious."

Sasuke also looked at Naruto, not really sure what to think, his face would have told you that he wasn't listening. But his thoughts were drifting on it, arms still crossed, _'Naruto? Would he actually kiss a girl? And Hinata Hyuuga? Who knew Loser could do something like that? You shouldn't waste your time, Naruto, especially on a girl.' _His thoughts stopped when he heard the two continue.

"Oh, c'mon Naruto?" the kunoichi whined. "Tell me!"

"Alright, I…" he was grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head as he carried on. "Before I walked her home, I told her that… that… that I… I loved her and then gave her a little kiss. Ok!"

Sakura blinked before smirking, "It wasn't just a _little _kiss, was it?"

"… Fine, it was a little longer than a normal one…" he was now _way _red. Sakura was enjoying every moment of this.

"I see," she walked away; walking passed the Uchiha and replacement – who were watching her with their eyes. "I'm still going to ask her about it, Naruto, so don't think you're off the hook."

Sasuke was back in his thoughts, he huffed, _'He loves her? Why would you do that?' _ Sooner than he had realized it, his eyes wandered to his pink haired teammate, suddenly remembering her declaration of love to him before he left. _'She said that also. Why? I care because? Who cares who loves who? It's just a wasted emotion, one that should remain unused. One that doesn't belong in the life of a shinobi.' _His eyes darkened at the thought. _'No should need love. It's a waste. Love gets in the way. Give your life for someone, to protect them. Why waste your time protecting someone when it's yourself you care about? I would never stick out my neck for someone.' _He said almost sick with what he was hearing, but then he blinking when he hand another idea cross his mind. _'Before I joined Orochimaru, didn't I do that? I never loved, but I did stick my neck out for them.' _Sasuke's eyes traveled to the other members of Team 7. _'And they for me. Naruto and Sakura got to me after the Chunin Exams, Sakura stepped in Gaara's path when he was after me.' _He then remembered what he said to Naruto.

"_Get Sakura out of here and run as far as you can. If I don' make it, this was as far as I was meant to go."_

'_Naruto was the one who protected both of us. In the second stage, I was the one who stepped in after the Sound ninja attacked Sakura as we were unconscious, with the curse mark.' _His right hand moved to his neck. _'She stopped it. She stopped me from doing something that could have made me worse. But I almost killed them, both of them once, and Naruto a few more times. I have protected them years ago. Naruto, at the Chunin Exams when we first met Orochimaru saved us when I wasn't thinking straight. He saved us on more than one event, with Idate and a few others. Naruto has always become stronger when he was trying to protect someone. What does it mean to protect someone you love? Can someone become unstoppable when it comes to protecting someone? Can love help you become strong when physical strength is not enough?'_

"Yo," a familiar voice greeted.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Actually, I'm on time. I had something to do early." Kakashi tossed a watch to Sakura.

"You're actually early. How can this be?"

"So what are we gonna do first?" Naruto was bouncing off the walls at this point.

"Spar."

"I get so take on Sasuke!"

"Sakura and Sasuke shall spar each other," the scarecrow replied and the blonde started pouting.

"What?!"

"You two can begin anytime you are ready."

They spread out, far enough away from each other and from the others. Opponent facing opponent. "I'll try to go easy on you," Sakura smirked confidently."

"Hn." Sasuke answered coolly. "I'll try to hold back for you."

Sakura lunged at him with surprising speed. Her fists filled with chakra and she thrust her fist forward. Something had set her off. As if someone had planted a time bomb in her head without her knowledge. She wanted nothing more than to knock some sense into him. _'What's this feeling? I feel the need for blood. I want all of them dead! All of Konoha! Why would I want that?' _she wasn't sure what was going on. Her mind told her to attack with everything she had. _'I hate all of them! Everyone in Konoha!' _she tried to stop herself from thinking such things but they weren't stopping. _'Konoha will burn!!' _Something was wrong. She wanted blood on her hands. Konoha was her home and she wanted it to burn.

Sasuke dodged as her chakra filled fist flew by his face. He grabbed her arm and realized her skin was cold. Something was different. When he looked at her face he could see that her eyes had dulled a bit and a menacing grin found a place on her face. He discovered Naruto had stopped cheering when he and the others had seen the attacks she was using. Something was wrong. His eyes shifted as he seen her launch her other fist at him, more chakra infused with it. _'She's trying to kill me!' _

The chakra fused fist collided with the ground as Sasuke jumped way, nearly being hit by her. Dirt flew upward and the ground cracked with the brute force she used. "Sakura?!" Naruto shouted as she went for Sasuke. "Sakura why are you trying to kill Sasuke?!" he and the other two sprinted toward her to stop her from killing the Uchiha. "Sakura?!"

Just that moment, she stopped. Her head bowed and her arms fell limply to her side. She looked like a puppet who was no longer used by the puppeteer. "Sakura?" Naruto was about to grab her shoulders to shake her, but before he could touch her she jumped away. Naruto watched her, being the closest. Sai and Kakashi were just behind him and Sasuke was behind them all, his dark eyes examining Sakura emotionlessly.

'_What's with her? I didn't do anything, only that I'd try to hold back.' _He surveyed everything.

Sakura's head was still bowed, as if she were a child being scolded by a parent. Naruto was bombarding her with questions. She tilted her head so she could look at Sasuke, she met his gaze, "I'm sorry Sasuke. I don't know what came over me."

"Hn." He stated. "You shouldn't take things too personally."

"You're right. I shouldn't." Sakura said. "If it's all the same to you, I have somewhere I need to be." With that, she disappeared leaving the four males behind to ponder on what happened.

"What did you say to her?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"All I said was that I'd try to hold back."

"Well," the scarecrow sighed, "should we continue?"

"I get to go against Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Whatever." The four of them were starting to think that something odd was about to happen.

**Tiger- --still running from crazy Uchiha-- ITACHI!! –runs behind big brother and clamps onto him--**

**Itachi- --annoyed-- What?! Get off of me! –turns to see Sasuke--**

**Tiger- --sticks tongue out at Sasuke-- Please review, my wonderful reviewers. Sick 'em Itachi! **

**Itachi- --glares--**

**Tiger- Never mind. This chapter was a little shorter than I was trying to so sorry about that. I was finished and somehow it was deleted and I forgot what I wrote which stunk so sorry again.**


	5. Hate

**Tiger- I have officially lost Sasuke for a while. --hears crash-- Uh.. well I think I know why. --hears second crash-- Hey! I'm talking in here! **

**Sasuke- --yells-- DIE ITACHI!!**

**Tiger- --sighs-- And I thought my little brother and I didn't get along. –hears third crash--**

**Itachi- Foolish little brother…**

**Tiger- Aww, brotherly love, this chapter has a little bit of SasukeSakura, uh, in some way… Carry on…**

**Ch 5: Hate**

It was still early, just barely after ten o'clock in the morning. Training had ended sooner than she would have liked. Her mind was filled with thoughts, she never felt this way before. With extreme bloodlust! It consumed her completely. A shadow of darkness had blanketed the far reaches of her mind and blocked all senses of recognition. Her friends suddenly were her enemies, her enemies suddenly her allies, but not friends. Hate clouded her judgment. Wait! Hate? Why hate? She hated no one. She loved, not hated. Sakura saved lives and doesn't destroy them. Giving people back their lives is what she did, not take them away. _'Something's not right,' _the kunoichi told herself. _'What would cause me to change? I almost killed Sasuke… at least I tried. I may not love him anymore, but I _certainly_ would not kill him. He looked at me with surprise if not with concern, the small amount that he could show - or would - before his emotionless demeanor returned.'_

The medic sighed, her chest rose and fell with disapproval of her actions. _'Actions speak louder than words. What does he think now? What do all of them think?'_ she lifted both of her hands to her face as she stopped. They were trembling terribly, her skin had become pale. _'What if it happens again? My body suddenly was no longer under my control. I felt like a puppet, strings manipulating my every move. My body was no longer my own. The sudden need to kill-'_

"Sakura!!" a familiar voice broke her from her thoughts. When she turned she had seen none other than a boy wearing green spandex and a green vest over it running toward her, waving his arm madly to get her attention. His bowl-cut dark hair was swaying from side to side with each step closer to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Oh, hey Lee," she smiled, trying to hide the fact that she really wanted to be alone at the moment.

"Sakura," he came to a halt and bowed his head in respect, "I am glad to see you out of the hospital so quickly. Did you get the flowers I sent you?"

"Yes, thank you. The daffodils are beautiful." Sakura's smile brightened. He seemed pleased to hear that she did. Since he had heard that she had returned from her mission, but upon hearing her condition he went to find her flowers, spending a great deal of money on her. While he was heading to the hospital, he came across a few dogs that didn't seem too friendly. He backed away slowly not to anger them any further than they were already and as he went down another path they started chasing him for apparently no reason. After such an ordeal, he was surprised that the flowers were still intact.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, clearly concerned for it was in his voce which had become a little deeper.

"Much," she lied. The fact of trying to kill someone after your condition was nothing to confess.

"I hope you will go to the festival in a few weeks," Lee stated. "It wouldn't be any fun without you there."

"I'm sure I will, at least if I don't have any missions." Sakura answered honestly.

"If you are here, would you like to come with me?" the boy asked with a soft pink on his face.

The kunoichi smiled, "I'll think about it. Thank you for asking me though. I may consider it. Oh, would you excuse me, Lee; I have somewhere I need to be."

"Not at all, Sakura." He replied. "I too have somewhere I have to be, training with Neji, Tenten and Gai-sensei. I will see you around." The bowl-haired boy waved as he turned in the opposite direction.

Sakura waved, she was grateful to Lee. He was one person that would always make her feel useful, when she felt she wasn't or that no one thought she was. But now she had confidence in herself. Some of that had come from Lee. _'Thank you, Lee.'_ Somehow she sensed that everything was better as if a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders.

----

"I think that's enough for today," Kakashi interrupted the boys match. Currently all three of them were on a free for all battle, all against each other. It was good practice to keep them on their toes, when they were their own ally and fighting multiple enemies who could be from more than two enemy villages. The three had taken a good beating from each other.

Naruto started whining, "What?! I would have won. Beat'n them both. Believe it!"

"Hn," Sasuke looked away. "You're such a loser, Loser."

"What was that?" the blonde asked.

'_Just like old times,' _Kakashi thought, giving a small smile barely visible through his mask, _'I wouldn't trade it for the world.' _He looked back at them and the two were currently glaring at each other. The tension was there, sparks flashing between them. "You are free to do whatever, but anything that endangers yourselves or others." The copy-nin quickly added.

"Oh go read your book," Naruto cracked.

No sooner had he said this, his face – and Sasuke's – turned to disgust when their sensei did as he was told. "I was going to." His face buried in a yellow cover as he walked away.

"Stupid. Traitor." Both friends' eyes narrowed before turning to the ANBU behind them. He was digging his own grave. Now that Sasuke had a nickname, he wasn't going to let this replacement live much longer. There have been a few fights between the two after Sasuke was back in Konoha.

"What, Idiot?" the Uchiha asked, with equal hate for him as he had for his brother.

"Take it easy, don't want to get into another fight, do you?" he smirked at the thought. "Anyway, I'll see you both around after my mission is over. Try not to kill each other." With quick ninja speed, he left them alone.

"I'm really gonna get him for that name," Naruto growled. "… I wonder how Sakura's doing," he said suddenly. Sasuke looked at him at the corner of his eye before returning to his usual expression.

"Hn."

"What do you think got into her?" Naruto and Sasuke were walking side by side now, going to do who knows what.

"She probably wanted to kill me because of what happened just before I left." He answered, seemingly not fazed by her sudden behavior.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't think that was it." His friends' attention was fully on him now, hands in his pockets.

"What else would it be?"

"Sakura's never been the one to _take_ a life. She's always the one giving people their lives back. You know for sure that she couldn't fight in battle when we were Genin. We always protected her from harm and she certainly wouldn't attack anyone she calls _friend_. Even if she _does_ hate you, she wouldn't try killing you! You may have been gone for a few years and changed so much to where you would take our lives, she _wouldn't_ do it. She promised to save lives not destroy them. Even yours…" his voice trailed off before he continued after a minute of silence. "She's saved mine a few times, from the Akatsuki and any others. Kakashi and Sai have been saved as well as the rest of our generation. Not only ninja has she saved but the townsfolk. Those with pneumonia and anything else that is dangerous. Sakura wouldn't have attacked you willingly, or none of us. Honestly… I'm worried."

"Don't worry about her, Naruto." Sasuke brushed it off. "She can take care of herself. After what I've seen, she's increased in every way possible. My leaving was a good thing."

"A good thing?!" Naruto half-screamed. "Do you have any idea _what_ you did to her?! What you did to me or Kakashi-sensei?!"

"I'm back now, so why does it matter?"

"You have no idea what we went through for you. What she went through. Don't ask me _why _it matters. It just does! Her parents-" he stopped when he realized he said too much. Sasuke looked at him, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"What about them…?" he looked surprised when he had seen the expression on Naruto's face. It was of sadness, hurt, and some anger.

"You never met them, have you?" Naruto asked quietly, slowly looking up at him.

"… No…"

"Huh," the blonde looked away, "do you really want to know?"

"If you're going to tell me," Sasuke said impatiently.

"Will you be able to handle it?!" Naruto slightly demanded. Sasuke nodded as his friend looked at him. Naruto took a breath, "Actually… you already met them… once. Sakura's parents were on a mission… one about three months after you left. They were gone for a month, before they returned, near death. Sakura was informed immediately as she rushed to heal them. Upon her arrival, her mother was already dead and her father was giving his last breaths. He managed a choked 'I love you and I'm so proud of you' and a few other words she didn't tell me. Before he passed, she managed to get a name out of him who it was that attacked them… Sasuke Uchiha."

Paralysis had taken hold over Sasuke's body as his name was mentioned. He hadn't moved as he looked at Naruto, as if asking him silently if he was lying. "I'm telling you the truth, Sasuke." He said honestly, "I could never lie to you and I was there. When I mentioned it last night when we were walking her home… it was you we both were thinking of."

"How could it have been-"

"Don't you understand, Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted, taking him by surprise. "You caused Sakura more pain than you caused any of us. You broke her heart twice, first by leaving then by killing her parents." His voice softened again. "… She doesn't hate you for it. She told me she doesn't want to turn out the way you did. Driven by power and hate and the need for revenge. I think she still loves you… somewhere. I haven't seen it, but she doesn't hate you after what you've done to her."

Sasuke could picture her in his mind, crying upon seeing her parents barely lifeless bodies and hearing the name of the one responsible for taking them away from her. _Sasuke Uchiha _echoed in his head. No matter how hard he tried to shake it, it still replayed. _'I remember fighting some shinobi from Konoha,' _he thought back. _'But I had _no _idea they were my teammates parents.' _He remembered when he had come across his slaughtered mother and father. Helplessness consumed him as he seen his older brother standing over them. Now he was responsible for the same exact thing, though he wasn't related to the victim in any way, just a friend. Was she a friend? Or just some annoying fan girl? _'Now she's seen what I have seen. Her parents massacred bodies. Only I was the cause of it.' _ Hands still in his pockets, he walked away.

"Sasuke…" Naruto asked quietly watching him leave. After a few moments, the future Hokage went his own way.

----

Sakura stood there, motionless in front of the memorial stone, those who were killed in action. Two lilies were in her hands as she looked at two familiar names, her mother and father. It had been over two years. Since they had passed… she remembered that day perfectly.

"_Sakura!" She jumped when the door to her office was thrown open by none other than Shizune. Her voice was panicked as she ran in. "Sakura, you're needed in the infirmary now, you're parents are injured badly!" at this the woman rose to her feet and sprinted passed her fellow medic. Down the halls as she ran by patients and other hospital staff, her mind and heart raced. _'Have they found anything? How are they? How bad?' _she was about to go on until she arrived. _

_Nurses were gathered around two people, who Sakura recognized as her parents. "Mother! Father!" her feet moved faster than ever before. If the nurses didn't move aside she would have pushed them out of the way. "Mother!" water stung her eyes as a nurse shook her head, indicating the worst possible outcome. "Father! Who did this?" her hands emitted a green glow of chakra after she took a quick glance over his wounds. Her father was in bad condition. He had green eyes and black hair. He was attractive for being in his forties. Gashes were all over his body, but blood loss was not the reason for his suffering. Two small circular marks were noticeable at the base of his thick neck. She reached over so she could place her hands on him to heal the wounds._

_He grabbed her wrists with one large hand; Sakura looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm dieing, Sakura. I'm lucky I survived long enough to get here." He gave his only child a smile that shown everyone in the room that he was proud to have her as his daughter. When he let go he raised his hand and stroked her cheek, "I love you and I am so proud of you. You're mother is too. You've grown so beautifully. My only regret is that I won't be there to see you on your wedding day… to hold my grandchild for the first time." Just then Naruto entered, after hearing what happened to his teammates' parents. He quickly ran over and knelt down beside her._

"_Mr. Haruno…" the blonde choked. Seeing him in this condition sickened him. _

"_Naruto…" Haruno said with a grateful smile. "Would you do me a favor...?"_

_The kyuubi carrier nodded, "Of course."_

"… _Protect Sakura for me… and her mother. She's all we have left. Watch out who she goes out with, boyfriend wise." Just like him, trying to lighten the mood._

"_You bet. I'll protect her with my life. Believe it." He promised._

"_I know you will, Naruto. You've protected her from so much. You're a true friend; one she needs to know is always there." Sakura's father choked as his breathing became even more labored. _

"_Father!" Sakura panicked, readying her hands again. "Let me heal you."_

"_I'm almost dead, Sakura." He moved his hand to her chin, cupping it in his hand. "There's nothing you can do for me. I lived and died for this village."_

"_Who attacked you and mother?"_

"_Huh," the man was trying to avoid the question. _

"_Father, who did it?" her voice was cracking even more. _

"_Sakura, my beautiful Cherry Blossom, one of the loves of my life. You've made you're mother and me proud."_

"_Father…" her voice was but a whisper as she looked at him, his eyes rolling back and his hand falling as she held it in both of her hands. _

"… _Sasuke… Uchiha…" his breathing ceased. Sakura's eyes trembled with emotion. She felt so much pain, so much pain to her heart. During her training with Tsunade she had picked up so quickly the lessons and was skilled. It was only four months after Sasuke had left. So he had to have been learning quickly in order to have killed her parents, the only family she had. Now, she felt alone, so alone. And the boy she loved was the one who caused all of this grief. Pain, was that all he knew how to cause? _

"_Sasuke…" her voice trailed off. Naruto was trying his best to control himself. That's when it was decided he had to get stronger. The next time Jiraiya came to Konoha, he would help him in his training. _

Tears streamed down her face as she thought back on the memory. She gave up crying, crying for Sasuke – though she still calls him a friend, she only cries for her parents. Her heart constantly pained her. The lilies in her hands were pulled to her chest, tightening her grip as she thought harder, collapsing to her knees. "I love you," she sobbed softly placing the flowers down before she rose to her feet. Footsteps were approaching just behind her, fairly close. She bowed her head toward the memorial stone with respect for the fallen in battle.

Sakura wiped her wet face from the tears as she readied herself to leave. Sasuke watched, hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry for earlier, Sasuke." Sakura apologized, lowering her head. She still felt a sharp wave of guilt.

"You shouldn't let things get to you so easily." He answered coolly, as if she didn't really try to kill him.

"I don't know what came over me, but I do apologize for my actions."

"You couldn't have killed me even if you were possessed."

"Can I ask what brings you here?"

"I was just walking around."

"Oh," Sakura said, a small smile greeting Sasuke. Her eyes were a little pink, indicating that she cried a little.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," the medic replied after a few moments pause before she started walking. Sasuke looked at the names engraved on the large boulder. Finally, his eyes scanned the names he was looking for.

_Mr. and Mrs. Haruno_

"Sakura…" the sound of Sasuke's voice made her feet cease their movements, though she kept her attention forward. "Who did it? Who killed your parents?" he was watching her fully to catch any action she may take when he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Sakura…"

Nothing.

"Sakura…"

"Why would you like to know?" she asked quietly.

"Last night, when Naruto brought it up…" he covered his story somewhat, though he was curious about it when his blonde friend mentioned it. Sasuke didn't want to ask, thinking it would show that he was inquisitive and affected to some degree.

"Would you really like to know?" there was a tremor in her voice as she inquired.

He answered reluctantly, "… Yes…" He wanted to hear what she had to say, to clarify if what Naruto had said was true. Hearing it from one person wasn't enough.

She lifted her head just enough to look at him over her shoulder, "… You…" her head quickly snapped back in front of her, her feet didn't move.

'_So he wasn't lying,'_ the last Uchiha thought, still watching her carefully.

"I _don't _hate you…" Sakura continued. "I don't what to turn out the way you did. You hurt me more than once," by now she was looking at him, her body turned slightly. "You've taken away so much from me, everything I could give to any single person, and I _gave _it _all_ to you. I never could bring myself to kill _someone_ I loved, maybe _still_ do. But it ran away from me. I've chosen a different path than the one you did. Hopefully yours turned out to be everything you hoped it would be." By now her feet were working to their own accord.

Sakura left, leaving a surprisingly feeling guilty Sasuke behind, though the pride of the Uchiha is too great for even the last living member to admit this to anyone… or himself.

**Sasuke- --glares at Itachi-- I hate you!**

**Tiger- Can't you guys just **_**feel**_** the love? I was planning to have the sleepover but another idea stirred inside my crazy head. Anyway, how'd you like it? Let me know by a review.**


	6. Night Out

**Ch 6: Night Out**

It was five minutes before six in the evening. All the girls were at Tenten's apartment for their little get together. It was big enough for the four girls as they sat in the living room. Tenten and Sakura on a large white couch while Ino and Hinata sat on a corresponding loveseat, plates of food in hand and other goodies on the coffee table. The pink haired girl was the first to start the conversation as she grinned in the Hyuuga's direction. "So, Hinata…" the dark haired girl looked up from her plate as she heard her name. "… How was your date…?" she blushed with the question.

"Yeah, Hinata, tell all!" Ino waved chopsticks at her.

"W-Well… w-we, uh…" the poor Hyuuga heiress stuttered, looking back at her food.

"Oh c'mon Hinata, I already beat the details out of Naruto." Sakura explained taking another bite.

"Y-You did?" Hinata asked.

The medic nodded, "It took a few seconds for him to fess up… but I got it." She took a sip of tea.

"Hinata," Tenten whined, holding a pillow in her hands, nearly squeezing it so hard the stuffing would come out. "Tell, we won't make fun of you or anything else. We just want to know how your relationship is going." The weapons mistress added her support. Ino nodded in response.

"Yeah, I want to know what you think of Naruto as a boyfriend."

"Well, h-he took me to ramen…" Sakura smiled knowingly as the other two smacked their foreheads.

Sakura chuckled at the thought, _'Naruto, I think I'm going to have to teach you how to be romantic.' _Her attention went back to Hinata. "Please carry on…"

"… Afterward… w-we went for a-a walk." She stopped to see the intrigued expressions from her friends. They were all leaning forward, curious. Hinata continued, "W-We walked around th-the training area with tr-trees. He sto-stopped at a clearing and looked u-up at the s-sky and I-I followed his gaze. A-After a f-few moments, h-he…" she started blushing, "h-he held my h-hand." Tenten stopped the other two from interrupting so she could go on. "Th-that's when N-N-Naruto loo-looked at me and said h-he l-l-loved m-me, the-then he kis-kissed me…" she finished.

The three others were aw-ing at the story and her blush when she recalled every detail. "Geeze Hinata," Sakura giggled, "you gave me more detail than Naruto did. He was all red in the face and trying to hide everything."

"Man Hinata," Tenten started, "I wish someone would tell me they loved me. Perhaps there's no guy out there for me." The weapons mistress sighed in defeat.

"Aw, c'mon Tenten." Ino consoled, "You just haven't found him yet. When the time comes, you will."

The girl perked a brow, "Are you speaking from experience, Ino?"

"Me… I, uh…" the blonde couldn't think of anything to say. "I think there's someone that likes you." She grabbed Tenten's attention.

"What? Who?"

Ino shrugged, "Ah don't pay any attention to Ino, Tenten." Sakura said. "Though I have to agree with her, and I think Ino _is _speaking from experience."

The three started laughing. "Hey!" Ino shouted, "What's so funny?! I don't see Forehead with a guy." Everyone stopped, knowing what was coming.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "What… was that… Ino-pig?"

"You heard me, Forehead. I. Don't. See. You. With. A. Guy."

The twitching increased, "Is there a point to this?"

"You need to get a life."

"What makes you think I want one? A boyfriend anyway?"

Ino shrugged before she and the rest of the girls laughed again, apparently not caring what was said, completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

"Should we watch a movie or two?" Tenten asked after all the girls had changed into their pajamas.

"What kind do you have?" Ino inquired rushing off to the movie pile and kneeling down.

"Please don't tell me any romance," Sakura mumbled under her breath as her best friend glared at her. "I was only saying…"

"Save it. Just because I like that kind of stuff." Ino turned her body fully to the pink haired girl, resting on her knees and a grin on her face. "I think we should help Sakura find a boyfriend."

"What? Why?" Sakura shouted a little louder than she meant to, causing Tenten and Hinata to cover their ears protectively. "Can't we just forget about that and watch a movie already?"

"But-" Ino was interrupted by the other two, who were shaking their heads, indicating that she should stop while she was ahead.

----

It was nearly midnight, the full moon shone brightly overhead. The streets of the Hidden Leaf Village were silent as no one walked them. However, there was only one occupant walking gradually with each step. Hands shoved deep in his pockets and head lowered as if in thought, sorting through lost memories.

"_Sasuke Uchiha," a deep voiced man said, looking up at the boy, who was currently alone. "We have been ordered to bring you back to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, under order of the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade." He addressed. The man was perhaps in his early forties, black hair and green eyes watched the Uchiha traitor before him. His rank was that of a Jonin judging by the normal vest and rest of his attire. "Will you come with us willingly? Or will we have to take you back by force? If you comply we will inform the Hokage of your choice."_

"_I cannot go back," Sasuke bent his knees slightly as he reached behind him to grab his bladed weapon. "I will not go back willingly, nor will I ever." _

"_Very well, we have no choice but to do this by force," the man answered; apparently he was hoping this would have taken a different turn. Now he had to command those on his team. "Sasuke Uchiha is to be brought back alive."_

"_Understood," four other voices sounded, readying for battle. It had only been four months since the Uchiha clan prodigy had left the village and they actually came in contact with him. The only team to have met with him until Sakura and Naruto's reformed team anyway. Sasuke was clad in the sound village garments of a white kimono and blue pants and a purple rope tied around his waist and of course his new katana. _

_Two lunged at the Uchiha, throwing kunai and shuriken in his direction before he disappeared. He was a little faster than they remembered, or heard he was. In only a seemingly long four months he had gained some surprising speed. He must have practiced since his arrival to Sound. Sasuke reappeared behind one of them who had attacked first, quickly thrusting his newly acquired katana into the mans' back and exited through the mans' heart. "Ugh," the man choked as the blade was pulled from his body before he fell to the ground, limp. His partner turned to intercept Sasuke's next attack and looked at his comrades' fallen form as blood created a pool around him, staining everything it touched._

_The man grabbed a kunai to block the crimson stained blade and succeeded as his friends blood splashed onto his face. For not having the sense of smell a dog would have, the heavy stench of blood filled the air. Sasuke retreated his blade and readied for another blow only to have to jump out of the way as two more men came at him from behind. _

_As he landed, another figure – the smallest of them - kicked him, knocking him down but not before he was able to penetrate his side. The dark haired boy hastily made his way to his feet as the same person sent a fist flying in his direction, he blocked and sent his own fist to counter only to have it blocked in the others hand. Wasting no time, one ninja made rapid hand signs. Sasuke recognized them as a restraint jutsu and lifted his leg to kick the other person off of him. He missed and a second plan came to mind. During his short time with Orochimaru he had a few new jutsu, he summoned a snake from his sleeve. The man let go out of fear of what it was capable of and the restraint jutsu was useless when Sasuke avoided it with ease. _

_The four regrouped as Sasuke was off on his own, observing the situation. "I have no time for you," Sasuke's voice had become harsher over his short time away. _

"_We have nothing but time," one jumped at him as a second followed closely behind for backup. Quickly, Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind one man and slit his throat and sent a kunai at the other who skidded around to face the oncoming weapon. He blocked, but was killed when a hidden one came into view._

_Two ninja were left. It seemed that Sasuke had surpassed the Jonin level. Both stood side by side, watching and waiting to see what the youngest Uchiha was now capable of. The larger one was the leader of the group and was now only accompanied by the smaller shinobi, who was bleeding on the side. _

_However, the smaller ninja approached Sasuke with surprising speed that he had underestimated. A kunai slid from his sleeve and grazed Sasuke's cheek with just a little bit of blood trickling from the small flesh wound. Sasuke jumped away and made some hand seals, sending fireballs at both ninja. Hidden shuriken come into view as the flames died, hitting the enemy. Cuts formed all over their bodies as spatters of blood fell to the ground. This attack had caused some more damage to the smaller ninja, who had jumped up to engage in taijutsu as he lowered himself, stretching his leg outward to trip the Uchiha, who was able to evade it. _

_Another snake emerged from his extended sleeve, mouth open to bite. "Oniyuri!" the larger ninja jumped in between the venomous reptile and wrapped his arms around his partner protectively. "Ugh," he grunted as two hollow fangs pierced the flesh at the base of his neck._

"_No!" the smaller ninja called out, Sasuke then realized it was female, another thing that gave it away was the name called out but the other ninja. Her face was hidden behind a mask the stuck loosely to her face so she was thought to have been male. This was the ninja whose side he had penetrated and the one who was able to hold him in place while one shinobi tried to capture him with a restraint jutsu. Slowly the mask had slid off of her face, revealing soft light pink hair that almost looked white and gentle pink eyes and smooth tan skin shown on her beautiful face, she couldn't have been more than thirty-seven years old. For her age, she was still a very pretty woman._

"_My snakes can paralyze or kill with their venom," Sasuke informed in his monotonous voice. His gaze was hard as it observed the couple before him. Venom was already spreading throughout the mans' body and his female companion stood in front of him protectively. For a moment, the action reminded Sasuke of Sakura. She had done what she could to protect him, but the thought quickly left as he watched the woman as she made hand signs and place them on the ground. The ground shook slightly as if there was an earthquake. Roots erupted from under his feet, wrapping around his ankle. This move reminded Sasuke also of Team 7's first day training together, the bell test, as Kakashi came at him from below. Pressure continued to grow as the roots continued to slither up his leg and around his body. Now he growled, activating his Sharingan, causing the woman to take a step back as she looked into his eyes, captured by three swirling tomoe, and placed in a genjutsu. _

"_Oniyuri," the man looked over his shoulder to see his partner standing still and the jutsu release Sasuke, the roots retreating back into the ground. _

_Sasuke appeared in front of the man, the woman still in her position behind him. He wouldn't go so low as to kill someone when they were trapped in a genjutsu, let alone a woman. The man grabbed a kunai and some shuriken with the venom flowing through his blood. Soon it would reach his heart, stopping it completely. "I'll put you out of your misery," the Uchiha said, his Sharingan deactivated and katana back in his hands. Suddenly, a blue crackling light was emanating from it. It sounded like a thousand birds chirping. His chakra was so strong it was actually visible and the man realized that this was his last mission… the last time he'd see his wife and daughter… that he'd never see his home village. Sasuke charged at the man as he threw the weapons that were in his hands, trying to scare the boy._

_She blinked as she was released from the genjutsu that had held her for what seemed like an eternity. What sounded like birds chirping behind her as quickly remembered that she was sent on a retrieval mission and turned her head. Sasuke was charging at the man she was with… her husband. He was closing in fast, she had only one thought._

_The Chidori and sword were thrust forward at the man and went through flesh. "… Oniyuri…" the man whispered in shock and Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the face of the woman who he had placed in his genjutsu. Blood ran down from the corner of her mouth and her gentle eyes dimmed, a smile soon curled on her beautiful face._

"_G-Goodbye… Sa-Sakura…" her voice was soft and gentle as she thought of the first person she would most likely never see again. Her faintly lit eyes held Sasuke's for a moment before she fell backwards only to be caught by her husband. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. _

"… _Goodbye… my first love..." with that Sasuke turned to leave, after watching the man place a goodbye kiss on the woman's lips, not even caring what was going on or any names he had heard. "Uchiha…"_

"_You're going to die either way," the boy answered, not even looking back at him. "There's no need for me to finish you off." The man stood up weakly, holding his wife's fallen body and looked at each of his comrades, he watched as Sasuke disappeared hastily. Now the man would have to use a jutsu that would take up the last of his chakra to transport the bodies of his fallen men, wife and himself back to Konoha. Their bodies were gathered closely around him and he made a few simple hand signs before he was in Konoha, near death. _

'_That must have been them, Sakura's parents.' _Sasuke had forgotten all about that, the mention of his teammates name as the woman passed. _'Now that I think back on it, that must have been where Sakura had gotten it, after watching her mother. She had given her life to protect him, just as Sakura had done for me a few times. She put up a pretty good fight, a better one than the others did.' _Sasuke thought as he leaned his head upward to look at the nighttime sky. Stars glittered above in the summer night. Since Sakura had left him at the memorial stone, his mind had constantly played the memory in his head, and no matter how much he tried to shake it out, the memory replayed. His mind was restless, being the main reason as to why he was roaming the streets in the middle of the night. When he had first seen them, he did think that the man or woman had some similarities to someone he had known, but it had never crossed his mind about who it was.

'_I really must have been blinded by my own ambition to kill Itachi. Now that that's over, what's in store for me? I know my second is to come next, but after succeeding my first, it's not what I expected at all.' _ He then remembered Sakura's words the night he left.

"_It won't make any of us happy… not you… and not me…"_

Her voice was pleading for him to stay and he couldn't have cared less. Sasuke would have done anything for that power, sacrificed anything if it meant killing the person he had once called brother. What he didn't know was that she sacrificed _everything_ for him. _'She told me revenge wouldn't make me happy, but what would afterward? Having your clan massacred is the farthest thing from anyone's mind until you have them all taken from you… Have I become Itachi? Killing her parents as well, having her watch them die in front of her? Or at least having her watch her father die when she couldn't save him? Their faces… they didn't hold any signs of hate for my decision. Could it have been Sakura's request that they didn't? Or could they have understood in some way? So many questions and so few answers. I would have expected them to all hate me after what I've done. Sakura… Naruto… Kakashi… I would have expected them to hate me after leaving them. But they stood by me, when I was brought back; they defended me when I didn't want their help._

'_I would have expected Sakura's parents to hate me for what I did,' _he blinked curiously. _'Unless she didn't tell them. How could she not hate me?' _

He remembered her when he had seen her at the memorial stone.

"_I _don't_ hate you…" Sakura continued. "I don't what to turn out the way you did. You hurt me more than once," by now she was looking at him, her body turned slightly. "You've taken away so much from me, everything I could give to any single person, and I _gave_ it _all_ to you. I never could bring myself to kill _someone_ I loved, maybe _still _do. But it ran away from me. I've chosen a different path than the one you did. Hopefully yours turned out to be everything you hoped it would be." By now her feet were working to their own accord. _

The last Uchiha lowered his head as he looked straight as he shook his head. _'It didn't turn out the way I thought it would. Nothing I did could change what happened to my clan. I gained strength and power, but lost everything I had to get it. I had to start over, win back the trust I lost - even yours, Naruto's and Kakashi's even after you accepted me back, but I never had your trust completely. So now, this is a new beginning, the third one, to begin a new life without revenge driving me. I'm here to stay, and fix what I've broken.'_

His eyes shifted as he felt two unfamiliar chakra signatures rush passed him. It happened so fast, but he pursued who ever they were. This was his village and he still had to earn some peoples trust back, so loyalty to his old home was the first place he needed to start. Just as quickly as the chase began, it stopped. Sasuke skidded to a halt as he could no longer sense the unknown chakra he turned, but looked back over his shoulder to get one last look to where he had thought he had felt it disappear. He shrugged his shoulders and walked off; perhaps he was getting tired with all this thinking.

**Alright, I was going to try to get this all of the girls but I thought you all might like to know how Sasuke and Sakura's parents met. I wasn't sure about how her parents look, so of course I guessed. If any of you know I would like to hear it. Oniyuri means **_**Tiger lily**_**. I just thought of it to go with a flower like Sakura.**

**Aw, Sasuke's coming out of the shell… Anyway, please review, those tend to keep me motivated and I just started college again and IT SUCKS! Review please, love ya.**


	7. Introduction

**Ch 7: Introduction**

It was about noon when the male youths of Team 7 were walking to the ramen bar. The silver haired copy-nin apparently had something he wanted to tell the team. "So what do you think Kakashi-sensei has to say?" the blonde teen asked, his arms behind his head as he and the other two boys walked on either side of him.

"Who cares," the last Uchiha said, seemingly not caring hands – as always – in his pockets.

The trio arrived at Ichiraku and took a seat as they waited for their always tardy Icha Icha Paradise reading sensei and team medic to arrive.

"Hey guys," Sakura waved as she approached, getting her peer's attention. She had taken a seat between Sasuke and Sai. Those two haven't always gotten along and it didn't look like they would anytime soon. So it was either she, Naruto or Kakashi who sat between the two to keep them from any situation that could cause trouble, though they both were good about not drawing attention to themselves. Her old Uchiha crush had his arms crossed as he closed his dark eyes. "So what do you think we've been called here for?" Sakura tried to start a conversation.

Naruto shrugged as he was the one who answered, "I was wondering the same thing. Maybe it's a mission to protect a princess from a far away land…"

"Whatever," Sasuke snorted.

"Hey, it's a possibility," the future Hokage defending clenching his fist as he held it in front of him as if he were ready to punch his best friend.

Sakura smacked her forehead at the two who were now making a scene, at least Naruto was. Sai was watching with what appeared to be an amused grin as they went on.

"You think you're all so great," Naruto carried on, no one really listening at this point, "Sasuke's so-" he stopped abruptly as his stomach grumbled, which as always had gotten the attention of his comrades. The blonde looked at the man, "Can I get some ramen now? Please?" his voice sounded like he was begging for something that no one would let him have.

"Sure thing," Teuchi smiled as he prepared one of his best customers lunch.

The pink haired girl sighed heavily before she rested her head on the counter. "Hey Sakura," her blonde teammates voice rang in her ears, "you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Naruto." She answered as she rested her eyes. "Just had a little too much fun last night." A smile graced itself on her beautiful face.

"A little too much fun, huh, Ugly?" Sai questioned. "What _exactly_ did you do?"

She lifted her head just enough to look at him, "Wouldn't you like to know?" she smirked and returned her head to the table.

"Sakura… did you _force _Hinata to tell you everything?" Naruto's voice was for some reason shaky. Again the girl looked at him, at full height.

"Everything what?" she asked ask innocently as she could.

His lower lip stuck out in a frown as he inspected her face closely, "You did, didn't you?"

"We asked her for the details, but we _didn't _force her." Sakura informed him as she gave a very genuine smile to him. "I didn't know you could be so romantic, Naruto." Naruto blushed at this as he turned away from the other two boys – who were looking at him curiously. "Though I think I could give you some pointers."

"Girls giving dating advice," Sai said.

Before Sakura could answer the team of four were greeted from behind by, "Yo."

"Wah wo ou?" Naruto was now inhaling his ramen, which was placed in front of him at that moment.

"Huh?" Sakuras' face was scrunched up and the others were looking at him as if he were an idiot.

He swallowed, "Where were you?" and stuffed another mouthful of noodles in his mouth.

"Sorry, there was a baby trapped in a burning building…"

"I would prefer it if you didn't use that as an excuse, sensei." Sakura told him sternly, clearly not buying it. "Threats on life is not something a medic likes to hear."

"You're right, sorry." The old man apologized; taking a seat to Naruto's left.

"Just don't use that excuse again…"

"So what are we here for?" Sasuke asked, broadly.

"We're going on a trip." The four looked at him confused. "You heard me; we're going to the hot springs."

"Why?" the Uchiha and replacement asked in unison.

Kakashi shrugged, pulling out his number one favorite book and began reading – the four sweat dropped as he answered. "I think it would be good for us to get out. Have a break, don't you think so?" not even looking up from his book.

"Sure," Sakura said, "I could use some time to relax, since I'm _band _from the hospital due to our last mission." She spat almost hatefully, her sudden mood changes didn't go unnoticed to everyone

"Wonderful," the Jonin exclaimed as he readied to depart. "Tomorrow then."

"Hey! Wait? What?" Naruto quickly swallowed his ramen. "We're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah," the silver haired man answered. "Later." And vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"…Well," Sakura began, "that was a fairly quick notice."

"Hn."

"Maybe I can ask the old Lady for a mission," Sai said out loud.

The pink haired girl turned to him, "I'm surprised she hasn't sent you and Naruto to the hospital in a gurney for life with those insults. She must like you guy's a _little _bit." The team continued their little get together with their missing sensei.

----

"Oh, man," Naruto held his hands on his stomach as he and the others walked down the street. "I ate so much."

"And when don't you?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed with her ramen-loving teammate. "You should hang out with Hinata more and less with your precious ramen."

"Hey Sakura," she stopped when he did and the others ceased their own movements a few moments after them. However, before their blonde comrade could go on, someone else claimed all their attention.

"Someone! A medic! I need a medic! Now!" a frantic woman cried, leaning down toward someone. A crowd gathered around her and the person she was with. The woman was probably in her late twenties and black hair and brown eyes. She continued to call hysterically for someone to find a medic. A white apron was wrapped around her waist over her blue outfit; Sakura could tell she was at least three weeks pregnant. She didn't look it, but being a medic, you could sense these things, and also, Sakura had been the one to tell her she had successfully conceived her first child after a few years of she and her husband trying. "Someone please!"

The medic quickly ran forward – leaving the three teenage boys behind. "Excuse me." Sakura carefully pushed through the crowd and she reached the victim of whatever means. She looked at the woman, "What happened, Nou?"

"I don't know," she answered, her voice was shaky. "He and I were just talking then he suddenly passed out. I know you can help him, Sakura."

'_Passed out,' _the kunoichi thought as she placed her hands on his head. She spoke as she did so, "Would you three get these people off of me?" she asked her teammates, with a quick glance at them as they made it through the horde of people before returning to her patient.

"Alright everyone," Naruto responded to his friends' request, "give her some room so she can help this guy out." He shooed the mass of curious people and Sasuke and Sai stood a few feet away from their female team member, watching her work, as Naruto did his.

Green chakra emitted from her hand as she held it over his forehead. After the blonde loudmouth gave Sakura some distance from everyone, he went to join his other two comrades. All three could see her face and tell that something was troubling her. "This is odd," she mumbled, though only her trained ninja comrades could hear her voice.

Before Naruto or the other two could ask, the person Sakura was helping stirred, slowly opening his eyes. Sakura blushed. Since she was in such a hurry to help this person, she didn't even notice if it was male or female. Though she did recall Nou say _he_ and _him_, indicating it was male. Sakura then put her arm under his head, to help support him, and she didn't notice that her three teammates were _not _liking it too much – even if she was a medic. Naruto, you could see it on his face. Sasuke and Sai, both remained impassive, but inside something wasn't feeling right, at least for Sasuke.

The crowd finally dispersed, after giving Sakura a few words of praise.

"It's a good thing Sakura was here."

"It sure was."

"I thought the boy was going to die."

"Sakura has come so far, she's well on her way to being the best medic in history, along with Tsunade unless she surpasses her."

"Hey," the boy in Sakura's arms smiled gratefully at her.

She blushed even more. _'He's cute. He's probably as cute as Sasuke if not more.' _

'_As if!' _her inner self snorted.

Sakura looked at him for anything else that could be wrong and helped him sit up. His skin had the same coloration as her old crush. Blonde hair on top of his head cut short in the back and his eyes were a beautiful shade of pale blue. The smile that formed on his face was warm and charming that would grab any girls' attention with a simple glance and his teeth were extremely white. Perfect in every way.

"Are you the one who saved me?" he asked kindly.

"Uh… yeah…" the girl was still flustered as he looked at her with his eyes.

"Thank you…" he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek so quickly none of the four knew what was going on.

"What-" Naruto was interrupted.

"Thank you…" the blonde gentleman trailed. It had taken Sakura a moment to realize that he was waiting for her to tell him her name.

"Sakura… My name is Sakura."

"And it is a beautiful name for such a beautiful young lady such as yourself." He cooed, again smiling. Something about his voice captured her, almost as if it was a song that enchanted her with each word he spoke. "I'm Aizen."

"I'm Naruto, this is Sasuke and Sai." Naruto interrupted, not liking this. "We're Sakura's teammates! We don't like it when strange people start hitting on Sakura like that!"

"Hn, whatever," the Uchiha pretended to be indifferent, but was agreeing with what his idiot best friend said.

"Excuse me," the woman, Nou interrupted quietly. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Oh, yes, thank you for finding someone to save my life." The boy, Aizen, too kissed her on the cheek quickly.

"Hey!" Naruto balled his fist and rolled up his sleeve. "Stop hitting on both of them!"

"Naruto," Sakura stood up and pat him on his shoulder. "A kiss on the cheek can also mean 'thank you' to others in different cultures. You missed out on that lesson too."

"You're welcome," Nou replied, standing up a little too quickly, placing a hand on her stomach.

Sakura managed to catch her. "Pregnant women like you Nou, shouldn't strain themselves. Even when this kind of thing happens." The medic was now helping the woman, leading her to a chair.

"She's pregnant?" Naruto leaned in to ask his teammates, the shrugged.

"After a few years of trying, it's different." The woman smiled. "Who knew a child could cause these kind of things?"

"You should rest for an hour at least, after you started panicking…" her hand was again green as she checked on the unborn child for any signs of distress. "You'll be fine, and so will your first baby." She then called for another woman. "Nou needs to rest for an hour before she gets back to work." The other woman nodded.

"Thank you Sakura." She helped the woman off her chair and into the building.

The pink haired medic looked at Aizen gently, who gave her a very delighted smile. "I'm glad to know that I didn't kill anyone, a woman and her unborn child would have been the last thing I would want to cause. At least you were here to save three lives, Sakura…" his voice again was soothing as he attempted to stand only to collapse with a hand to his side.

"Do you have another injury?" Sakura instantly knelt beside him and gently pulled his hand away.

"No," he said through a tough smile, "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Sakura moved his hand and pulled up his shirt to examine the wound

'_Wow.'_

'_He's not as well developed like Sasuke is!' _her inner self returned as Sakura sent her medical chakra into his bleeding side.

"Were you in a battle earlier?" she asked.

This immediately got her male companions attention – who were looking away, unable to watch this _scene _unfold.

"I was," Aizen raised a brow. "Not only are you a fine medic, you could tell that I was in battle. You aren't like most kunoichi I've met."

"How would you know she's a kunoichi?!" Naruto cut in. His attention, as well as Sasuke's and Sai's were on him.

As Sakura continued to heal him, the boy looked at each of them. "She has a kunai pouch. Shinobi tend to carry them." He stated simply as Sakura finished, he inspected the wound. "You do a beautiful job mending all kinds of wounds." Aizen then looked Sakura in the eye. "You will make a fine wife and mother someday." The boys glared at him as his attention was on their teammate and he continued, Sakura was blushing as she turned away. "Is there anyone you fancy, or who fancies you, if I may ask?"

"N-No… n-not y-y-yet…" more heat burned on her face. _'Why would he like to know?'_

'_It's obvious he likes you.' _

Sakura ignored her inner self; she would only lead to trouble.

'_Tell him you're taken!' _she demanded.

'_And who would you suggest?' _

'_Sasuke! Hek or even Naruto or Sai! Something doesn't feel right. I don't know if it's about Aizen or you.'_

'_Is there a problem if he likes me? Not like I am with anybody.'_ Sakura shoved the other her in a small soundproof box before returning to reality.

"So… you don't like anyone? And no one likes you… at least… not yet?" the blonde asked. All the kunoichi could do was nod her head slowly. "Then no one would be upset if I asked you to dinner or a date? Correct?" she nodded again. Of course no one would mind if she did. It's not like anyone liked her more than a friend. Naruto had Hinata and Sasuke and Sai were just teammates, who had become good friends. Especially Sasuke. After he came back, it had taken him a while to warm up to Konoha and even accept her as a friend. Believe it or not, he told her that not too long before their last mission a few days ago. But he did finally call her a friend. "Then, would you accept my offer to dinner, Sakura?"

Yet, before she could answer and Naruto could protest, Sai broke in. "You would honestly go out with Ugly?"

'_Stupid Sai.' _Naruto thought, but was glad that he interfered before Sakura answered. _'At least she'll kill him and not me.' _He smirked inwardly.

The Uchiha was acting as if nothing happened._ 'Hn. She should forget about this guy. He's not even worth her time. Besides, he doesn't seem entirely trusting. He could be playing with her emotions and be hiding it with this 'sweet guy act'. And also something's not right with him.' _Sasuke watched him cautiously. Even when the boy was unconscious, he could tell something was not right and he was wondering if the other two felt it as well. Though he couldn't tell.

"Ugly?" Aizen raised a confused brow.

"It's my nickname…" Sakura answered, glaring at the replacement.

The blonde newcomer looked at the one who had said such a comment. "How could you say such a thing? She is not as you claim. She is the farthest thing from ugly. She has to be by far the most beautiful woman to walk this earth. I think you need your eyes checked, my friend." He was now able to stand and stood gazing at the pink haired girl who had helped him. "Thank you again, Sakura. You truly are a life saver. No matter how small the person. Would you accept my offer?"

"Sakura…" Naruto yelled, jumping in front of her protectively. "You're not actually going to accept this guy's invitation, are you?! What could be better than Ichiraku?!"

"Ichiraku? Please. That is _no _way to be romantic." The other blonde said as he turned back to Sakura, pushing Naruto aside. "Please say you'll come. At least as a thank you for helping me." By now he was holding her hands, shaking them.

"Uh…" she was blushing again as she looked down at her hands, they were enveloped in his larger ones. "… Sure… Why not?" she accepted innocently.

The other three boys were surprised to hear she accepted. It was visible on the Kyuubi vessels face. "Wonderful, would you meet me right here at six tonight?"

"Sure…"

"I already can't wait," the boy leaned in again, this time a little slower and kissed her cheek slowly and with a smacking noise. Naruto was furious and Sasuke unconsciously clenched his fist and scowled silently. Sai just blinked, though he was protective of her, but not jealous. "See you at six." The boy said as he pulled away before running off, excitement was in his voice.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, she turned to look at the three boys. Sai and Sasuke wore their normal expressions, but it was a different story on the inside. "Are you _really _going to go through with this _date_?"

Sakura shrugged, as she reached onto her rosy red cheek to feel the spot that was tender to such a gentle touch. "I can't back out on my word now. Besides, it's not like I'll let anything happen. Nothing will go more than as if it were a date between two friends. Just dinner that's it. Also, no one really likes me anyway, so why can't I just have a little fun? At least before we leave, he's probably just visiting so it will only be once and no more. And if he trys anything, I'll beat him. I _am _Tsunade's apprentice after all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of." She dashed off waving before she disappeared behind a building.

Sasuke was the only one who could see the smile she had when she turned around the corner before she was out of sight. Unknowingly, his fists clenched and he growled softly, his teeth barely visible under his lips.

Naruto was watching him at the corner of his eye. Just before Aizen left, he had seen the Uchiha's hands become fists. It was this time he knew he knew what he saw. _'Is Sasuke starting to care about her?' _just as he stopped, Sasuke regained his calm, cool and collected attitude before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away as if nothing happened. Sai looked at Naruto.

"Did you see that?"

Naruto nodded before watching his best friend retreat. "I think Sasuke's jealous."

"I agree." With that, both boys ran to catch up with the last Uchiha.

'_I don't like this weird feeling. What does it mean?'_ the dark haired boy noticed his two teammates slowing down with him as they caught up.

This was _clearly_ something Sasuke was not used to. Something had riled him up, and the bad thing was, he didn't know what it was.

**Wow. I wrote a lot, more than I expected. I didn't think I'd get this much down, but I did. So how was it? I like this chapter. Is **_**someone**_** getting jealous? The SasukeSakura is about to begin. Please review.**


	8. Date

**Tiger- -fingers to temples and eyes closed- I am sensing some excitement and possible hostility…**

**Naruto- Wow! She's good!**

**Sakura- -hits him on the head-**

**Sasuke- -annoyed-**

**Tiger- Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I had a couple essays due for college and this chapter is longer than any of the other ones. I got carried away… ok… maybe a lot. Carry on…**

**Ch 8: Date**

The bell rang at the Yamanaka Flower Shop and Ino, Tenten and Hinata turned their heads to see their fellow pink haired friend. "Sakura!" the blonde shouted as the other two winced. "Is your lunch over already?"

Sakura nodded and the other three noticed the bright smile on her face. "What are you smiling about?" Tenten asked, curiously.

"Ye-yeah," Hinata stuttered.

"Spill it Forehead," Sakura narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"I was getting to that Ino-pig." She started blushing and this only made the girls more inquisitive, "Someone asked me out."

The three girls literally jumped at her, bombarding her with questions.

"Who was it?"

"Was it Sasuke?"

"Is he cute?"

"What's he look like?"

"Do we know him?"

"Where'd you meet him?"

Sakura stopped them from continuing by raising her hand, "I was also getting to that."

"Well?" the three pressed, leaning in.

"After our lunch at Ichiraku, as usual – the four of us, minus Kakashi-sensei – were walking before I helped a boy." She stopped, expecting to be interrupted, but to her surprise they waited for her to continue. "Nou said that he just passed out when they were talking, and he kissed my hand. He is cute, his names Aizen and I have a date with him tonight."

"What's he look like?" Ino screamed.

"Short blonde hair and pale blue eyes," Sakura said a little dreamily.

"A-Are you o-over S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked almost unsure.

"Well, whether I like him or not it, it's not like he would return my feelings. Anyway, this date is only tonight because the whole team is going to the hot springs so we can get spend time together as a team. So I will only see Aizen this once."

"Is he visiting?" the weapons mistress inquired.

Sakura shrugged, "I think so."

"You didn't ask him?" Ino yelled.

"I can ask him tonight. Anyway… I kind of came here to ask if someone would help me find something to wear for tonight. He invited me just as a thank you for helping him out, but I still want to look presentable."

"You came to the right place, Forehead. When's your date?"

"At six."

"Meet me at my house at four-thirty."

"Why four-thirty?"

"So we have plenty of time to find something for you to wear." The blonde kunoichi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

----

The sun hung high in the sky above the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sasuke and Naruto were hanging out; Naruto was surprisingly quiet – he _must _be sick. The two best friends were atop of a building; sitting on the roof under the shade of a canopy and watching as everyone down below went about their lives. Mothers and fathers walking behind their playful children, young teenage couples holding hands, grateful to have found one another. "So what do you think about that 'Aizen' guy?"

Uchiha shrugged, "What do I care, if Sakura wants to waste her time with him, let her."

Naruto turned from his best friend to watch the citizens of Konoha. "I care, I mean, what if he's just playing with her?"

"She said she could take care of herself, and she's not useless like she was before. She can take care of herself; we don't have to waste our time protecting her like when we were Genin." Sasuke said indifferently, eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. His legs were stretched in front of him, ankles crossed and arms folded across his chest.

"So, you thought she was a burden?" the blonde, future Hokage asked. His dark haired teammate opened his eyes turning his head slightly to look at the Kyuubi carrier. "You thought of her as nothing more than annoying teammate? Does she mean anything to you now?"

The last Uchiha answered by glaring at the boy. "Why would she?"

Naruto sighed as he turned from him, "Something about that 'Aizen' guy doesn't seem right. I don't like him. He could be some crazy closet pervert like Pervy Sage. I don't trust him with Sakura… though, you're right…" the boy rubbed his head with a big grin on his face. "She can take care of herself; she packs one heck of a punch now. And personally, I didn't mind protecting her. Teammates are supposed to look out for each other."

"But not every mission."

"I just wanted her to be safe, Sasuke. I also wanted you safe after finding out about Oro…" he trailed off, looking away from Sasuke as he turned toward him. "It's just; I've always been afraid of loosing my friends once I had some. You two were the only ones who accepted me when no one else did, though it took a while for us to actually become friends. But it was all worth it for me. I don't know everything that happened between you and a certain _someone_, but I'm just glad that that's over. I found happiness with you guys. At the Academy, I was jealous of you, Sasuke, I just wanted to prove myself and would have done anything to be your equal or surpass you. But I'm glad we became friends." Naruto turned and smiled brightly for a few seconds. "I don't want my other teammate to get hurt, that's all. She's like my sister."

Sasuke continued to watch the people in the street, taking in every bit of information he had collected.

"Yo," the familiar voice rang in both teens ears as a cloud of smoke appeared and none other than Kakashi appeared.

His visible eye observed the two as they remained silent looking elsewhere, as if they didn't want to talk to him. "What's with the long faces?"

"Nothing, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto answered, not even blinking.

"Sai told me about some guy hitting on our female comrade. You two wouldn't be sulking, now would you?" he watched for any actions. Sour faces formed on both.

"Sai told you, huh?" Naruto looked up at him. "I don't trust him."

"That makes two of us," Sasuke added indifferently, his gaze fixed on something down below.

"What? Why not? Is he that bad?"

"We just don't trust him." The blonde snorted, getting annoyed with the conversation.

"Well, Sakura is a growing woman and someone is taking notice in that. Though I agree with you two," both looked up at him, "with her parents gone, I am the only father-figure she's got."

"AAAGGHHH!" Naruto shouted suddenly that Sasuke and Kakashi jumped. "I'm so stupid I forgot!"

"What, Idiot? Not to scream in my ear?!" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto shook his head before lowering it, ashamed. "I promised him…" the Uchiha and copy-nin looked at him curiously. "Sakura's father asked me to promise to watch who pursues her just before he died." The feeling Sasuke felt was back at the mention of her parents. "I promised him that I would and watch who she goes out with. I'm so stupid."

The other two sweet dropped, "You can still do that, Idiot." Naruto looked at his dark haired comrade – whose arms were again crossed and his eyes narrowed straight ahead.

"Well, I don't like the thought of Sakura being alone with a guy she doesn't know," Kakashi looked down at his students. "We've protected her from any heartbreaks, at least," his gaze to the Uchiha for a brief moment, "most of them. At least talk to her before she goes on this date of hers and the boy. Can you two do that for me?"

"Sure thing, sensei," Naruto said.

"Good, I have a short mission before our trip tomorrow. See you then." With that, he vanished, leaving the boys to think.

"You want to come with me, Sasuke?"

"Why should I? You can do it yourself. Sakura will listen to you."

"…Maybe…"

----

It was five minutes to six, and Sakura was walking to the spot where she was to meet her date. Few people were in the streets. For some reason she felt as if she should have declined, or at this moment sent someone to tell Aizen that she was sick. Shoot if she did that he may just show up with flowers and have the date there and tell her to get better. Perhaps what she was feeling was nervousness, just butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She placed and hand on her stomach to try and calm herself, little good that did.

Memories of her younger years when she was chasing after Sasuke flooded her mind. Those were the only times she felt butterflies and now they were flying for some other guy. Weird. Maybe she was over Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of the Uchiha clan; something she never thought would be possible. Sakura felt more butterflies when she thought of him. She wished desperately when she was twelve that he would accept her offer on a date. _'I was stupid.' _The kunoichi sighed, defeated. _'No matter what I did, it was never good enough for him. Even being the one there for him all the time. I would have given my life for him, and he wouldn't care what happened if I did. Perhaps there is someone better out there for me. Even if I wanted Sasuke, there has to be someone better. Hopefully, there is someone better than me out there for Sasuke. I just want him to be happy. Happier than I would be able to make him." _Her pace slowed to a halt when she thought more on it. A small sad smile present on her face.

"Sakura." She snapped her head upward to see that she was at her destination, but it wasn't Aizen who called her name.

"… Naruto? … Sasuke?" she asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Both of them were walking up to her, Naruto not as bouncy as normal and Sasuke – as always with his hands in his pockets. When they reached her, they stopped. "Sakura, we want to talk to you." Naruto continued.

"About what?" her green eyes were curious.

"About Aizen…"

"What about him? Did he cancel?"

The blonde shook his head. "You remember just before your father passed…?" his voice grew quieter as she nodded. "He asked me to watch out who you date, remember?" she nodded again. "I will not hesitate to kill him if he messes with you." A hint of anger was in his voice.

"Not like I would let him…"

"We just want you to be safe, Sakura. We don't trust him."

"Why is that?"

"He doesn't seem like the person who he's pretending to be."

"Pretending to be?"

"We just don't trust him, that's all. I've seen what people are capable of, Sakura." Naruto looked at her worriedly. "I don't want to see you get hurt again. Guys don't act all truthful every time they are interested in a girl."

Sakura smirked, "Are you speaking from experience?"

"Sakura this is serious." Naruto spoke sternly, taking both Sakura and Sasuke by surprise. "If he tries anything I'll kill and he'll see your father and he can kill him again. I made a promise to your father and I intend to keep my word, I never go back on my word."

"I know you don't, Naruto." Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling up at him. "I just want to experience new things for myself. Perhaps find someone like the way you have Hinata. You two are so happy together. I just want to be happy, even if it's just for tonight. Please?" she was begging him with her soft emerald eyes. "Just this once? I'm tired of being alone. I hate it." Naruto's eyes softened as her voice sounded as if it was on the verge of cracking.

"You've never been alone, Sakura."

"I know what it's like, Naruto. When you were gone with Jiraiya… I was depressed. I've never felt so alone. If you ask any of the others you'll hear it from them as well."

"I've already heard…" his voice held sadness. "Fine, just this once, at least until it's someone I have a say in. After all, your father asked me to be his eyes. If Aizen touches you I will kill him and send him to your father." Sakura smiled happily and hugged Naruto with all her might.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Sasuke watched the two in front of him, Naruto had done all the talking and he was ok with that. _'Alone? Depressed?'_

"Just don't do anything." Sakura pulled herself away from the blonde.

"Of course, you know you've been with Jiraiya too long. You're starting to act like him." Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Fine, I promise we won't do anything."

"Sakura!" the pink haired girl turned around sharply and the two males looked ahead as they watched the boy running up behind their teammate. "I'm glad to see you here, Sakura." He was dressed nicely. Dark blue t-shirt and blue jeans and shinobi sandals covering his feet. His blonde hair was combed neatly on his head and he greeted her with his smile. "These are for you." He held out a bouquet of cherry blossoms, which were beautifully arranged. "Since your name means 'Cherry Blossom'."

Sakura slowly grabbed them from his large hands. "… Thank you, Aizen." A blush finding its way on her face.

"Aizen," Naruto said, grabbing the boy by the arm and dragging him away, "we need to talk."

"Please excuse us, Sakura, while your friend and I have a talk." Aizen excused himself as he followed the other blonde.

A genuine smile graced itself on Sakura's lips as she lowered her head to smell the flowers of which came her name. Sasuke observed her, never taking his dark eyes off of her. It was then he noticed her outfit. She was still wearing a summer kimono. Pink and from the back of it was a branch of cherry blossoms running up and over her left shoulder and ending just over her front. The obi was designed with falling cherry blossoms. Pink tresses framed her face as her short hair was held in a bun with two senbons holding it in place. Sasuke had never seen her so dressed up. Sakura lifted her head, a smile of content on her face.

"How long will you be out?" she looked at Sasuke.

"I had forgotten you were here you were so quiet, Sasuke." The kunoichi smiled. "To answer your question, I don't know."

"Make sure it's not too late, so you won't be tired on our way to the hot springs."

"I'll remember that." She took a quick glance at the other two. Naruto looked as if he was threatening the blonde with something he said, a fist held in the other teens face. "So… what are you and Naruto going to do?"

"Hn."

"Again with the 'Hn', huh Sasuke?" she giggled softly. "You haven't changed so much, only your attitude toward us a while back. You and Naruto will find something to do. I know you will."

"Don't do anything," Sasuke advised. The medic looked up at him.

"And _what _do you think I would do?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow with a slight twitch. "I wasn't planning on anything and I am quite capable of holding my own. Besides, he's too much of a gentleman to try anything."

Sasuke eyed her, "Be careful _who _you trust, Sakura."

The kimono clad female nodded, "My father always told me that, I guess I'd never really thought I'd have to until now. You, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were always the ones watching my back so I never had to worry too much, but I will. Shinobi should always be on guard." Sasuke gave her a small smirk, pleased with her answer. "…But I did trust you once, also." His face fell to his normal stoic expression. "It's always the ones we trust the most, huh Sasuke? I trusted you and you trusted a certain person." He knew she meant Itachi.

"But I am glad things are different between Team 7." Sakura added positive thoughts. Her words had stung, somewhat, though Sasuke was a master at hiding his emotions – or so he was until a certain incident earlier that day.

"Are you ready, dear Sakura?" Aizen walked up calmly – unfazed by Naruto's threatening. Sakura and Sasuke looked at the blonde, the other behind him with a serious expression.

The kunoichi nodded and Aizen lifted his right arms to her. "Shall I escort the Lady to our destination?" he smiled brightly. The other members of Team 7 noticed that Sakura blushed as she looked at his arm, thinking it over before smiling.

"I would like that," she looped her left arm through his.

"You look beautiful," the gentleman complimented earning another blush.

"… Thank you…" she looked at her teammates, "I'll see you two later." She smiled genuinely before turning her head forward, again taking in the scent of the bouquet.

Both boys watched cautiously for any disapproving gestures toward their companion in the company of an unknown boy.

"Wow," they heard a familiar female voice, "she was right, he is hot." Both turned to see three girls walking up.

"I know, he came to the flower shop to pick up some Cherry Blossoms. So I figured that had to be Aizen." They both recognized that voice. Ino.

"Hinata!" Naruto jumped, excited as he seen his girlfriend, Tenten and Ino sneak up.

"N-Naruto?" the Hyuuga stuttered, taken aback as her long time crush embraced her tightly.

"Whoa, Naruto." Tenten said. "Let the poor girl go, she can't breathe with you squeezing her to death."

He immediately released, "Sorry, Hinata." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips – she blushed. Sasuke was watching the scene unfold before him.

'_He kissed her?'_ he thought. It was so weird seeing such a thing. Shoot, he didn't remember seeing his parents kiss in front of him. This was just awkward to watch, but he did.

Naruto asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura came over to my flower shop today and told us about her score." Ino blabbed.

"Score?" Naruto asked for both of them.

"T-That's 'catch' in-in g-girl talk, Naruto." Hinata answered.

"… Oh…"

"She told us about what happened and that he asked her out, even when we were helping her get ready for her date," Sasuke was now paying more attention to this girl, "she told us about the kisses and the questions if she likes anyone or vice versa, her being beautiful, an excellent medic-nin, and possibly wife and mother someday. Did she say anything else that I forgot?" Ino looked at her friends, who shook their head.

"I don't think so." The weapons mistress replied.

"H-He sounds a-awfully n-nice for Sa-Sakura."

"Well, Sasuke and I don't like him, heck even Sai doesn't like him, even Kakashi-sensei."

"I think they get it, Idiot." Sasuke spoke up, his voice held irritation.

"Why don't you like him? He sounds nice, like Hinata said." Tenten questioned.

"Something doesn't feel right about him. When we met him this morning something was off."

"Well, Sakura seems to like him. What will you do if she goes out with him again?"

"She won't," the Uchiha said, getting all their attention. "Sakura told us that this was a one time deal. He's probably visiting Konoha anyway. Besides, our team is leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving, where?" the blonde female asked.

"The hot spring." Naruto answered.

"Oh, right."

"Well we should get going," Tenten ushered her friends to leave. "See you two around when you get back." The brunette and blonde turned on their heels, Hinata stayed behind with Naruto for a moment.

"W-Well, I, uh, b-better go with t-them." She too turned, "See you wh-when you g-et back."

Naruto grabbed her hand just before she could run after the other two, lifting her hand to his face. "I can't wait to be back already." The back of her hand brushed his whiskered cheek. "Have fun with your friends and we'll have ramen when I get back." He smiled brightly leaning down and giving the Hyuuga heiress a kiss, one that last a little longer than their greeting.

Hinata blushed not because of Naruto's gesture of affection, but because behind Naruto and in front of Hinata, Sasuke watched them, seemingly confused. Eyebrow raised as his best friend pulled away and smiled. "B-Bye N-Naruto…" Hinata dashed off after her friends as her cheeks flushed red. If it was just her and Naruto, she would be fine, but with Sasuke watching she could only get more nervous.

The Kyuubi vessel waited until she turned around a corner before turning to his friend – scratching the back of his head and giving off a foxy grin. "I don't know what just happened; she doesn't usually freeze up like that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You are so clueless."

"Oh and I suppose you know about dating?!" Naruto glared.

"Whatever," Sasuke walked off without a care in the world, hands already in his pockets. Naruto caught up.

"Hey, Sasuke," he started. "What if Aizen tries to kiss Sakura?" Sasuke stopped, followed by Naruto – who was glaring into his back.

"She said she can take care of herself." Came the reply.

"…What if … what if she doesn't?" Sasuke didn't like that question and he could tell that Naruto was reluctant to ask. Both wore the same expression: protectiveness.

"We're going to be her back up." Sasuke walked off, regaining his calm, cool and collected exterior heading in the direction where Sakura and her date went. Naruto beamed at this. He didn't really want to leave her alone with the guy they didn't even know, and he was _sure _Sasuke didn't either – no matter how much he didn't want to show it. She was a sister to him and he'd do anything for her. The guy could be some pervert, but who could be worse than Pervy Sage? Honestly?

----

"So, you three have been on a team for about four years?" Aizen asked the pink haired girl.

She swallowed before answering, "We were… but Sasuke left to join… someone we met during the Chunin Exams. He had a goal and after he turned his back on us… he returned."

"I understand, if it hurts to talk about him you don't have to."

"No, I don't mind it. Anyway, I was never anything more than 'annoying teammate' to him." The boy could hear sadness in her voice.

"You like him," he accused.

"When I was a Genin, I was a fan girl, no wonder I was annoying. We're friends now, nothing more." She raised a glass to her lips.

"Glad to hear that your friendship is improving."

"What about you?" Sakura looked at him, "The injury you had earlier, you were in battle, right? What rank are you?"

"Chunin, I'm visiting a relative. I was attacked on the way here and forgot all about the wound I had acquired. When I arrived, my uncle wasn't home so I left my things and decided to have lunch." He smiled at her, "Though meeting a beautiful woman is something I _hadn't _expected." Sakura blushed.

'_Why am I blushing so much?'_

'_Maybe he's whispering 'sweet nothings' in your ear!' _ her inner self exclaimed, disgusted.

'_Is there a problem with that?'_

'_Uh, yeah, if you ever want to get with Sasuke!'_

Sakura sighed, _'You're still obsessed. There is no way that would happen. It's only a fairytale and not reality. A figment of my imagination.' _ She argued. "There is no such thing as a happy ending."

"Sakura…" the girl looked up to see Aizen looking at her curiously.

"Huh?"

"There is such thing as a happy ending." He answered.

"Oh… I said that out loud?" she grinned sheepishly and he chuckled.

"You did."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize; there is no reason for it. Is there any way I can make you feel better?"

"Oh, no. I am having fun. Not many people ask me out. Other than Rock Lee."

"Rock Lee?"

"Yeah, bowl shaped black hair, big eyes, bushy eyebrows, wears green spandex." She giggled when she seen Aizen shudder at the thought.

"Not exactly what I expected. Well, at least some people are normal… to some degree. He sounds nice though."

"He is he saved me from Sound ninja during the Chunin Exams in the Forest of Death when Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious. I wasn't as much of a fighter as I am now, but Lee protected me from them until he too lost consciousness. I tried to do what I could to protect the three of them, sacrificing my hair in which I had grown to impress Sasuke. And I tried to keep him from leaving but that didn't turn out so well."

"You loved him." The blonde stated, looking at her and grabbing her attention. "I can tell it's in your voice." Sakura nodded sadly before brightening up. "To me it sounds like you made so many sacrifices for him. All for one person, now that is love. So many that he should have acknowledged it at least. That was foolish of him, to hurt you the way he did, but I can't judge someone by knowing so little about the person. So I'll keep my comments to myself." The saddened smile returned to her face and the blonde Chunin noticed. "I would protect you, if it cost my life."

Sakura was taken aback, looking at his smiling face. _'He doesn't even know me and he's saying this?'_

"Are you finished?" Sakura nodded as Aizen stood up and walked to her side of the table, extending his hand. "Shall we?"

"What about the bill?"

"I already paid." His eyes seemed to smile at her. "While you were lost in your thoughts." She accepted his outstretched hand and was led out of the fancy restaurant he had treated her to.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

----

"Did you hear all that crap, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. "What a bunch of bull-"

"Shut up or we'll be caught," an annoyed Uchiha replied. He and Naruto had heard the whole conversation between the two, through a special jutsu Sasuke had learned for assassinations. Both shinobi stealthily followed the couple. _'Who is he to tell me what I should have done?! I had my reasons for leaving these two.'_

----

Konoha was now surrounded in darkness. "So…" the blonde began. "Does Sasuke or Naruto like you?"

Sakura giggled, "Naruto used to, when we were Genin when I was crushing on Sasuke and he's also dating a friend of mine – one who's had a crush on him since the academy. And Sasuke most definitely not. He's not one for social gatherings, I guess it's just the way he has always been. I can't blame him for any of that."

"You sound like you still love him." Aizen inquired.

"I honestly don't know," she answered truthfully, "the time he was gone, I don't know if I still do or if I'm over him." Sakura looked up at him. "Can… can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything you wish."

"Have you… loved someone so much you'd willingly die for them?" both were looking at each other now.

"… Yes…"

"Can I ask what happened to this person?"

Both stopped, "… She was killed on a mission when I was the main target. She was my world. I can still hear her screams…" he shook his head to get rid of whatever was flooding his mind.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about it, it was long ago. Actually… she was a lot like you… perhaps that's the reason I'm attracted to you…" both resumed walking. "Can I ask of your parents?"

"My parents aren't alive any more."

"I'm sorry, were they shinobi like you?" Sakura nodded. "I know the feeling. My parents were killed on a mission." He looked at her to see that the subject had upset her. "To change the mood what else should we talk about?"

An hour had passed as they arrived on Sakura's doorstep. They had talked about just about everything. Missions, memories – funny, painful – family, friends and anything else there was to talk about. "Thank you," Sakura smiled, facing him in front of her door. "I had a really good time."

"As did I, Sakura. And also," he reached for his pocket, "I have a gift for you." Aizen handed her a small pink box. "Go ahead, open it." There in the box was a necklace, a medium sized cherry blossom made of a soft pink diamond. "Specially made."

"You… You didn't have to get me anything."

"But I wanted to, it's not everyday I get to buy a beautiful woman a gift. Please just take it, again as a thank you for earlier."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

----

"Can we go now; nothing else is going to happen." Sasuke asked, bored and turning away. He and Naruto were currently on a rooftop laying down watching.

Naruto snapped his head over to his best friend. "What? How do you know Sasuke? Is that Sharingan able to see into the future or something?"

Sasuke tilted his head just enough to see a scowl grow on his blonde teammates face and his eyes narrowed in one direction. So, curiosity got the better of him and he rejoined his best friend. His face fell with what he was seeing. Naruto was to busy to notice, because he was furious.

A few stories below, Aizen was kissing Sakura! Sasuke could see her wide green eyes as she was confused for a second just before he pulled away and a blush on her face. The Uchiha couldn't watch any more, he looked away, feeling the Sharingan flash as he readied to leave. "Hey Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto hissed quietly.

Sasuke, however, didn't answer. Naruto turned back to glare at the one who had kissed Sakura as the boy left Sakura after she walked in her apartment.

----

"I hope to see you again, Sakura."

"I have to leave tomorrow and I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Oh, well if you come back and I'm still here we'll have to get together again." He smiled.

"Sure." The kunoichi smiled back, but was caught off guard as he kissed her. It was quick and sweet, but he stole it – and she didn't know if she cared?

Aizen looked at her, "I hope to be…"

By now Sakura had unlocked her door and was facing him as she shut it, but not before whispering, "Good night," just before closing the door and locking it.

"… Good night, Sakura…" the boy answered, his voice low as he walked away with a contented smile on his face.

Sakura had stayed behind the door after she closed it, hand to her lips still slightly dazed. '_Whoa,' _she thought.

'_I would have killed him!' _inner Sakura shouted, crossing her arms. _'Such a gesture is supposed to be for someone you love.' _Sakura ignored the other being in her head, irritating her more. '_You two don't even know each other; one date cannot count as a lifetime. What if Naruto and Sasuke find out?'_

'_Would they care?'_

'_Naruto would and… Sasuke…'_

No answer.

The voice sighed and gave up after a few moments, leaving Sakura to her own thoughts. _'What a night…' _continued on her way to her room, jumping on the bed and lay on her back. _'I did have fun, but where does my heart lie? With Aizen… or still with Sasuke? I've never been so confused. Its times like these I miss my parents.' _She exhaled the deep breath she didn't know she was holding. _'How will I know who I want?' _Sakura didn't even know she closed her eyes just before she sleep consumed her.

----

Darkness filled the room and dark eyes were wide awake looking up at the ceiling. Arms folded back behind his head as he lay upon his dark bedspread, he hadn't even removed the covers from under him. A familiar scowl ever present on his handsome features. _'Hn.' _He had been home for only a few minutes. After seeing something he wished he had never witnessed he walked away. His best friend trailing behind, asking what he was thinking about this situation concerning their female comrade. Sasuke just brushed him off without a care or even knowing he was actually hurting his friend, when friends should be able to tell each other anything what's wrong without feeling judged. The Uchiha has always pushed people away when he was troubled, actually whenever someone was trying to pry it out of him. It hurt those who cared to see him not trust them completely.

His thoughts were still on this little incident. Naruto had convinced him to follow the couple and he went through with it. Who cared who Sakura was out with? He didn't but something wasn't right with this 'Aizen' kid who he claimed to be. Sasuke and Naruto only followed to make sure the idiot wouldn't try anything. But he did… and for some reason it was painful to see that she didn't pull away before he touched her. His scowl deepened. _'Why should I care?!' _Sasuke asked himself. _'She's a big girl; she doesn't need us to protect her. I shouldn't waste my time thinking I have to. If she likes him then she could run off with him and I couldn't be happier. She can marry him and have her own family for all I care! At least that'd give me some closer.'_

Sasuke growled, for some reason, thinking about those two together mad him angrier. That was something he couldn't explain. _'I can't get that image out of my head. That idiot!! Even thinking about him ticks me off to no end. What's this feeling? I hate it!'_ Sasuke rolled over to his right, arm still under his head. _'This is something I have no clue about. No one could ever help me understand this._ _Parents should be the ones to pass down advice to their children, but I have none. So I'll have to figure this out on my own.'_

He remembered something Sakura said, _'She doesn't know if she still loves me? This is so stupid. Who cares who she loves? I don't!'_

It would be a few hours at the most before he would get to sleep, so many thoughts on one thing that even a prodigy can't understand on his own.

----

"So… how'd your date go?" an older man asked, his face was concealed with a cloak.

Aizen bowed, "Master…" he straightened up before continuing. "It went well."

"Excellent." All that was seen was a menacing grin on the cloaked figure. "What have you found out about her?"

"Her name is Sakura Haruno, pink hair, will be sixteen in a few weeks and the oldest of her teammates from the original Team 7. Most recently trained under the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade one of the legendary Sanin, Sakura has possibly surpassed Tsunade in the medical field and has perfect chakra control. Instructor Kakashi Hatake, also known as the copy-ninja with the Sharingan eye, though not a member of the Uchiha clan. Naruto Uzumaki, blonde spiked hair, hyperactive and loud-mouthed, orange jumpsuit, loves ramen. Has dreams of becoming the next Hokage, and knows the Rasengan created by the Fourth Hokage from this village. Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of the great Uchiha clan after his older brother, Itachi Uchiha killed them – former member of the organization Akatsuki who has been successfully killed by his younger brother. He is also a wielder of the Sharingan, dark hair and eyes, quiet and calm, annoyed easily by his best friend Naruto, and left the village to obtain power in Sound under Orochimaru one of the legendary Sanin, former teammates Jiraiya and Tsunade. Sai, replacement of Sasuke Uchiha, looks like the Uchiha in many ways, and is a member of the ANBU Black ops. Yamoto, fill in sensei for Team 7, also a member of ANBU, brown hair, white forehead protector framing his face."

"My, you do contain so much information…" the man was pleased.

"But I believe we have a situation on our hands, Master. Her friends seem wary of me. And also… I have reason to believe that there is one who loves her, or may have some sort of feelings toward her."

"Explain."

"When I induced that fainting justu and I had come to, the other three males accompanying her weren't quite convinced with my act. Second, I believe one of them has discovered how protective he is toward her. Though all of them are protective, he seems to become more than he has shown, perhaps not even knowing he is."

"That gift of yours truly amazes me. What is all of their relationships?"

"Kakashi is more of a father figure, after her parents were killed on an important mission. Naruto is more of a brother, though as a Genin had a crush on her. Sai insults her due to lack of emotions, but is also a brother. And Sasuke is not so easy to read, but my presence is proving otherwise. He may have discovered those emotions he locked away after his clans' massacre. He and Naruto were spying on us throughout our date; I could sense both of their hostilities toward me." The man grinned.

"When will you see her again?"

"She's leaving for the hot spring tomorrow with her teammates, and doesn't know when she'll be back."

"Have you given her the pendant?"

"…Yes…"

"Perfect, now we wait. You've done well, Aizen." He then gave out a menacing chuckle and the teen inwardly winced with its malice.

**Naruto- -whistles- Wow! Almost twenty pages…**

**Tiger- So, how'd you like it. Did you guys like it longer, I got **_**really **_**carried away… obviously. I hope you enjoyed and extra sweet chapter for being so patient. Anyway, please review on this chapter of sweetness the next one won't be as long though XD**


	9. Hot Springs

Tiger- -still has fingers to temples and eyes closed- … I am also sensing jealousy on Sasuke's part… -dodges vase and looks at Sasuke-

**Tiger- -still has fingers to temples and eyes closed- … I am also sensing jealousy on Sasuke's part… -dodges vase and looks at Sasuke-**

**Sasuke- -glaring daggers-**

**Tiger- You know you should be nicer to me… it could cost you… -dodges kunai- Itachi!**

**Itachi- -walks in- **

**Tiger- Will you take care of my light work while I finish this? Carry on…**

**Ch 9: Hot Springs**

It was morning and Sasuke was already at the gates waiting for his teammates to arrive. His head lowered as if in thought. _'I don't care.' _He started. _'Why should I? That kiss of theirs meant nothing.' _

"Sasuke." he looked over to see his blonde best friend walking toward him, his expression troubled. Naruto had stopped beside him and all they did was look at each other and neither exchanged words, which was surprising since Naruto wasn't speaking and that he was there before Sakura. Minutes had passed in silence and Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't one to stay quiet. But since last night they were hushed. What else could they do?

"What're we going to do about Sakura and Aizen?" Naruto finally broke the silence.

Sasuke didn't answer. It was almost a stab to the heart with a kunai. _Almost_. "Sasuke…?"

"What?" the Uchiha said monotonously, arms crossed.

"Do you like Sakura?"

Sasuke looked at him as if he said something completely stupid, his face still emotionless. "Why would you think that, Idiot?"

"You looked hurt when she accepted Aizen's offer on a date and when she accept-"

"I couldn't care less what she does with him." The boy said a matter-of-factly, avoiding his gaze. "She can marry him for all I care."

"That's not true…" this had made the Sharingan user scowl as he looked at his best friend.

"And what are you thinking?" he scowled.

"I know it's not true." Naruto was now looking at him. "This is between men, Sasuke. I know you are starting to feel something for her. Sai has also seen it. First, when you came back to the hospital after our mission, you stayed there until she woke up and walked her home with me. Second, when she helped Aizen you didn't like him and especially when he asked her out and later you _actually _went with me to talk to her before her date, when you didn't want to and then you listened to me when we spied on them. Third, you ditched me after he kissed her. There's all the proof I need."

"That's not proof," Sasuke scoffed.

"You are finally showing your human side, Sasuke, and you don't even realize it." Naruto gave a small smile. "That's the Sasuke we've been waiting for to see for a long time now."

"What are you saying Idiot?"

"When you were on your quest for power, you had become lost. You had been left for dead while someone else had taken over your body… and it wasn't Orochimaru. The friendship we had was locked away as was every other one of your human emotions. Now that your brother is dead you are starting to open yourself up, Sai and I have noticed this yesterday, when Sakura accepted Aizen's date."

"So, metaphorically speaking, you have seen emotions that have been carefully hidden which are now starting to resurface?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, "Exactly." Over the years, Naruto had become a little more observant.

"I still think you're an Idiot. I don't like anyone, even Sakura, nor do I love. That would be weakness."

"You're wrong, Sasuke…" the blonde shook his head at his best friends' defiance.

"How would I be wrong?" Sasuke's tone held irritation.

"Love can be used as both a strength and a weakness. But what you choose to use it for could either give you power or be your downfall."

"And I suppose you know what real power is!"

Naruto growled at this. "What do _you _know about power, Sasuke?!" he demanded, Sasuke was surprised by his outburst, though again it was hidden and he listened. "You left for power? That's nothing. You left to find it, to seek it. It never came from your heart, Sasuke. You said you needed to avenge your clan, did you fight for yourself, or was it for them?! I think you did it for yourself. _That's_ why you weren't strong enough to beat Itachi and you left those who cared for you the most." The blonde turned away from his best friend, feeling half guilty and relieved. He was surprised when he realized that Sasuke didn't answer, or even attack him for his words. No words were exchanged and complete silence between them arose again, other than the sounds of nature.

Sai then showed up, his fake smile ever present. Time seemed to pause as they waited for their sensei. After an hour or more they were greeted by a, "Yo."

"Finally Kakashi-sensei you show up!" Naruto shouted, but then he, as well as the others realized that there was a teammate missing.

"Where's Ugly?" Sai asked the two.

"Probably with her new boyfriend," Sasuke said unfazed. Kakashi also noticed the boys' attitude.

"So has our Sasuke finally grown up?" Kakashi inquired, making Sasuke glare at him, understanding what it was he was saying.

"He's in denial." Naruto spoke up.

"Hn."

"Sorry I'm late!" all the males turned to see their female comrade running up to them, with none other than Aizen accompanying her.

"Sorry, I was the reason she was late. Please be easy on her." The blonde apologized for her.

"What are _you _doing here, Aizen?" the Kyuubi boy asked with a hint of detest in his voice.

"I had to see Sakura before she left. I may never see her again, which I hope that is not the case and I thought I'd escort her to make sure she gets here safely."

"Well she's here with her teammates and she's never been safer than when she's with us." Naruto said.

Sasuke inwardly smirked as he watched. _'Good one, Naruto.'_

'_So this is the guy who has taken interest in our Sakura, huh?' _the copy-nin thought, studied the boy. _'I see what the boys mean about trusting him. Something's not right.' _ He jumped in before the hyperactive ninja would kill this kid. "So you're the one who took our Sakura out, right? Aizen, if I heard correctly."

"That's me, sir." The teen answered.

"Were you a gentleman to her? If anything went on we will castrate you."

The boy sweat dropped and Sakura jumped in front of him protectively, her face turning red. "Kakashi-sensei! You will not!" she turned to him. "I'm really sorry about him. He's really a nice guy when he reads his book."

"Its fine, I should let you go so you and your team can leave and have fun." He waved. "You will be in my dreams tonight." With that, he disappeared, her face was flushed.

She turned back to Kakashi with a questioning look. "What was that?!"

"What was what, Sakura?" he asked innocently.

"Those words?!"

"I was only placing my concern, as a father-figure should."

Sakura was trying to calm down and succeeded after a few moments. "You embarrass me, first with your book and now in front of someone I may like." All attention was on her, though she didn't notice. Sasuke wasn't looking at her, but inside he was fuming. "Well, are we all ready to go?" everyone looked at her and Naruto and Sasuke noticed that she was wearing that cherry blossom pendant around her neck. "Then lets go." She walked forward and out the gate toward the hot springs that awaited for them.

The kunoichi led the way, though Sasuke and Naruto were to her right, Sasuke in the middle. Every so often, he glanced at her. Most of the time it landed on the necklace that was placed around her neck as she walked. He looked a head in thought. _'I did leave for myself. It was never for anyone but me, and always me.' _Again he shifted his eyes to study his pink haired teammates face. He noticed a few times she would reach up and twiddle with the pendant that Aizen had given her. Sasuke growled inwardly.

Naruto eventually made a conversation with everyone, but Sakura was spacing out as she thought of Aizen, trying to sort out her feelings. The four males of the group noticed this but remained silent. However, Naruto, Kakashi and Sai glanced at Sasuke from time to time, who had managed to stay close to Sakura though far enough not to arouse suspicion in case she were to notice. The remainder of the trip was quiet other than Naruto who continued to talk until they arrived at their destination. "Finally," Sakura said cheerfully as she rushed into the building. It was small, but homey.

"Hello, can I help you?" an older woman asked. She had aging graying hair and glasses on the bridge of her nose. Wrinkles were forming under her pale blue eyes but a pleasant smile on her face. She wore a light blue kimono and obi around her medium sized waist.

"Yes," Kakashi started, "we're from Konoha. I believe we have some reservations."

"Ah, yes, party of five, four males and one female. It says I have two separate rooms." Kakashi nodded as the woman handed them their keys. "You are next door to each other. If there be anything else someone down here will be able to help you. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Kakashi and Sakura said as they grabbed their keys and headed toward their rooms to get ready for the hot springs.

Once up to their rooms, they entered their rooms. Sakura had her own bed, and both rooms were adjoined, so they never were without each other. The room was big for her being the only one in the room, two beds and a TV, blue bedspreads and carpeting and curtains and a reclining chair. She quickly threw her things down and rummaged through her bag and grabbed what she needed to before dashing out the door to the female hot springs, not telling the boys.

In the boys' room, they looked at the two beds. The room was identical to Sakura's. "I call this bed all to myself!" Naruto ran and jumped on one of the beds and spreading out as if he were a starfish. "All mine…" he closed his blue eyes only open them up after he was hit on the head.

"Idiot," Sasuke said.

"We're going to have to share, Naruto." The copy-nin replied. "Who's partnered with who?"

"I don't want to share." The blonde started complaining. "Maybe I can ask Sakura if I can sleep in the other bed in her room. So two of you have to snuggle and get a little closer." Naruto smiled, pleased that he was the first to have thought of something so clever.

"No, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei! Why not? It'd be great for three of us, but not for the two unlucky saps who would have to share together."

"No."

"Bu-"

"Forget it, Idiot."

"What was that Sasuke?!" Naruto turned to he best friend who was annoyed with his arms crossed as he sat in the reclining chair.

"Well, I'll be in here if you need me." Kakashi pointed to the bathroom, and disappeared.

"Hey, Sasuke," he looked over at Naruto who had his hand cupped in a whisper.

"What is it?"

"You still want to try to see if we can unmask, Kakashi?" Sasuke raised a brow. He remembered when he, Naruto and Sakura were trying to unmask their sensei and were unsuccessful with all their attempts. And when Naruto asked, Kakashi revealed another mask.

"Why not? It'd give us something to do while we're here."

"So you three have tried to unmask the masked ninja once, huh?" the artist inquired, sitting down beside Naruto.

"We tried so many times. One was when we were here and he showed up in the hot spring with his mask still on. Who in their right mind would wear a mask in the hot spring?"

"Kakashi, obviously." Sasuke answered.

"Hey, we should ask Sakura if she's up for it." Naruto suggested.

"It's not like she'd be able to see anything. We'd be separated."

"Well, we should tell her that we still are gonna try to accomplish this." The blonde jumped and opened the adjoined door on his side and knocked on Sakura's. "Hey, Sakura."

No answer.

He knocked again, "Sakura?"

No answer.

"Sakura? Are you over there?" Finally he grabbed the key to the other room and walked toward his door.

"She's probably doing something." Sasuke told him.

"I just want to check. It worries me when she's alone." He exited and walked over to Sakura's door.

The two dark haired boys waited and Naruto opened Sakura's adjoined door. "I think she already went to the hot spring. Her stuff isn't in here." He started grabbing his things. "I think I'm gonna go too. Are any of you coming?"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't even move.

Naruto knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei are you gonna come down to the hot springs?"

"Later." Came the reply.

"He's probably reading his book." Sai said, standing up and following Naruto out the door. Sasuke remained as he was, alone in the room other than the other occupant in the other room.

Silence engulfed the room for minutes and Sasuke sat in his place. The copy-nin emerged from the bathroom, "Ah, Sasuke. Haven't left for the hot springs?" the Uchiha didn't answer. "Is there a reason you're not taking part in the activities your friends are in?" still nothing. "If there ever is anything you need to talk about, I or one of the others is here for you. Remember that, Sasuke." The masked shinobi said as he grabbed his things and headed off for the hot spring, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts. He would be there for a couple minutes.

--

Sakura lowered herself into the steaming water as she felt a wave of relaxation wash over her body. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she leaned her back against the stone. _'This feels wonderful.' _She took a relieved breath. _'I haven't been here in ages. This is a place that can always put me at ease.'_

A few minutes later and she heard a slash on the other side. "Calm down, Naruto." Sai told the hyperactive blonde.

Sakura sighed, _'They must have discovered that I came down.' _

"Hey Sakura, you over there?"

'_Yup, he definitely knew.' _She thought, "Yes I'm over here."

"I thought so, you worried me when I knocked on your door and tried to get a hold of you, only for you not to answer. Don't do that to me."

"Sorry…"

"Hey, anyway, Sasuke, Sai and I are going to try to unmask Kakashi again. You want to join?"

"Not right now, Naruto. But I will."

"Ok, oh, here he comes. Talk to you later, Sakura." With that, Naruto left for the other side to talk to their sensei.

She could still hear them talking, she giggled when she heard that someone pushed him in the water. "Idiot." Sasuke had arrived.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"Can't I just visit the hot springs in peace?" Kakashi sighed. "You two haven't changed, but then, who would want you to?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto exclaimed, Sakura giggled again at Naruto's inattentive.

"He means who would want you and Sasuke to change your relationship, Naruto." She said, getting the boys' attention. Naruto was again at the wall that divided them.

"Were you listening to our conversation Sakura?" the blonde was grinning slyly.

"I was only trying to get you to shut up so I could enjoy myself in peace." Sakura answered simply, Naruto's face fell.

"You want to come over here with us, Sakura?" the boys looked at the Kyuubi boy questioningly, if not disgusted.

"No thanks Naruto. You and Kakashi-sensei scare me."

"Ah, c'mon, Sakura." Kakashi defended, "I'm not _that _bad."

"The books you read suggest otherwise."

Sasuke and Sai had to smirk at this. "Good one, Ugly."

"You're lucky I'm not going to come over there and beat you senseless, Sai." Venom was heard in her voice.

"Well, I can tell we are not welcome to this side of the hot spring." The silver haired man then left for the other side, followed by the others.

It had been about an hour and Sakura realized she was starting to prune. So she decided to get out before she looked like a raisin, wrapping the white towel around her thin frame as she stepped out and walked to the dressing room. After drying herself off the first article she put on was the gift she was given from Aizen before putting everything back on and headed out to explore.

--

Sasuke had been out of the hot spring for about thirty minutes. He didn't stay long, just enough to see if Kakashi would remove his mask, which he didn't – even after Naruto tried pushing him in face first. Right now he was walking around, on a path he had found. Again he had seen couples walking around hand in hand and some giving kisses as he walked by. True it was early spring, but you can only take so much of this. He walked by a group of three teenage boys who were harassing some girls with sweet words – to bad for them they were too smart for that.

Eventually he found a tree and thought he'd hide from the people as seeing as how he wanted to be alone, never being one for social contact. The branch concealed his presence with the many leaves that sheltered him from other eyes. Resting his back against the bark, he listened as he closed his eyes. "Hey there pretty girl." He instantly turned his head to see the same three teens greeting his pink haired teammate. The one who had spoke was dark brown haired and blue eyes with a medium build. He wore faded blue jeans and sandals with a green short sleeved shirt.

"Haven't seen you around here, and we come here often." The second smiled mischievously. "Would you like to hang out with us?" he was a little bigger than the other two, his belly stuck out underneath his tight white tank top and his tan cargo shorts were hanging loosely around his thick waist and brown boots were on his feet. Spiked black hair and red eyes were smiling down at the girl. The third boy was he quietest, though he had a naughty glint in his brown eyes and brown hair. A white wife beater tank top shown his build and his skin while his sports short reached below his knees. He too was wearing sandals.

"Thank you but no," Sakura answered with a friendly smile on her face.

"Aw, please." The second boy begged. "We'll make sure you have fun."

"I'm sorry, but I have other things I have to take care of first." She continued on her way and walked through them when a hand gripped around her left upper arm – which caused her to stop and look at the boy who had spoke first.

"What do you have to do?" he inquired. "Do you have a boy friend that we have to beat up or something?"

"Hm, maybe I have one but I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Sakura replied, her tone informed anyone who knew her that she was getting angry. The pink haired kunoichi tried yanking her arm away as she started walking again, but the boys' grip was tightened and the other two circled her.

Sasuke was starting to think he would have to intervene and a silent scowl was unknowingly growing on his face.

"Let me go, please." The medic tried to be polite with the situation, but the three were only becoming worse than she would have liked.

"Only if you come with us," the third boy finally spoke.

"And if I refuse?"

"You don't want to," he grinned in response.

"So if I refuse, you'll force me?" there was a soft chuckle, a grin and a smile. "Then, I'm afraid you three will have to try and force me." With that she grabbed the arm that was gripped onto her and she twisted it, the bone could be heard breaking. The brown haired boy was on his knees as he gave a small cry. His friends backed up upon seeing her speed. Sakura twisted it a little bit more before releasing and the boy pulled his arm toward him, trying to recede the pain. He and his friends watched as the girl continued on her way but he nodded to his friends. Both jumped at her and Sakura spun on her heels sending a kick to the bigger teen and a punch to the other one. Both got off of the ground and charged her again. The spiky black haired boy was repeatedly punched in the stomach and finished by giving him a black eye. Her next opponent was given a round house kick to the face and he instantly fell to the ground. The kunoichi looked over the three of them for a moment before going back on her way.

Sasuke smirked as he watched her leave without a scratch before turning to the other three. He noticed the first one, who was given the broken wrist - was starting to stand up and take a few steps toward his teammate who was already a good distance away. "I'll kill her!" he growled. Upon hearing this, Sasuke jumped down between his distanced teammate and the boy who was planning on attacking her again, which was completely stupid seeing how three bigger boys were taken down by a smaller girl, even if she was a shinobi. "Who're you?" he snarled at Sasuke.

"You've got a death wish if you go after her," Sasuke replied, smirking at them.

"So are you her supposed boyfriend we have to beat up to get to her?"

"No," the Uchiha answered before following his pink haired comrade, hands in his pockets and his clan symbol once again proudly on his back.

Sakura was up ahead as if nothing happened. Personally, she didn't care. They asked for it, she gave them a fair warning. Someone was suddenly by her side and she knew instantly who it was. She had sensed him there during her confrontation with three teenage boys, so she just ignored him. "I take it the unmasking of Kakashi was again unsuccessful?" she asked, giving him a glance.

"Hn."

"All attempts have been that way." Sakura informed him, this time he sent a glance at her. Again she was twiddling with _that_ necklace. He growled inwardly and he wanted to tear it off and throw it away. She doesn't need that! They walked the rest of the way in silence to their rooms.

"Ah, it's good to see you two back." Kakashi said as they entered the boys' rooms. "Are you two ready to have dinner?"

**Alright, that's what I got for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I started another story and I also had a little writers block on how I wanted this chapter to go. But there it is. Please review and thank you all a bunch.**


	10. In the Stars

**I apologize for the long wait, I had a little writer's block, homework and other stories, but the writers block is me best excuse. So here's the next chapter.**

**Ch 10: In the Stars**

"Yeah, let's go!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "Hopefully they have ramen." He grinned sheepishly.

His teammates sweat dropped. "Naruto, you know ramen isn't healthy. Don't you think you should try something new?" Sakura asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm saying there's more to life than eating ramen. You can't become Hokage on that stuff, it also requires healthy foods."

"Well I'll become the first Hokage eating ramen." The blonde said indifferently. "So are we going to go eat or what?" he jumped up and opened the door, looking back at them.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura followed after him, the other three shrugged, Sasuke the last.

--

They took a seat in a circular booth in a nice restaurant, with maroon walls as were the cushions to the chairs. Sasuke and Kakashi were on the outside. Sakura sat beside Sasuke, between him and Naruto, Sai to his other side between him and Kakashi.

A waiter came up with five waters and menus. He was kinda cute, with pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes. There was a black apron over his white t-shirt and black jeans. "Hello, I'm Akio and I'll be your server. Can I get you anything to drink?"

There was a course of teas and Akio seemed to notice Sakura for the first time. "Is there anything else I can get the lady?" he smiled genuinely at her. Pink formed on her cheeks as she looked at him. Kakashi, Sai and Naruto sent a quick glimpse at Sasuke to see him glare at the boy, one that went unnoticed by the two.

"No thanks," he left as Sakura's foot accidentally brushed against Sasuke's for a brief moment and they met their eyes for a moment before Sakura turned her head down toward her hands – which were in her lap, this also was seen by the other three, but not the footsy part.

Naruto instantly opened the menu and quickly looked for ramen, "This so sucks! They don't even have ramen!" he shouted.

"Naruto be quiet, it's not polite to be so rude." The medic scolded him, then smirked. "Now it looks like you have no choice _but _to try something different."

The blonde nearly had a heart attack, "You can't be serious?! What am I going to do without my daily dose of ramen?!"

"Naruto, you talk about it as if it's a drug." Sai stated.

"Isn't it!" he was now holding his face with both hands and drooling while he was in a trance.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said firmly, snapping Naruto out of it, only for him to see the disgusted looks on his friends' faces. Sakura sighed and shook her head and Akio returned with their tea.

"Have you decided?" he asked, smiling once again at the kunoichi. The Uchiha's glare was again unknown to the two.

"Do you have any ramen?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, only what's in the menu." The boy looked at him, apparently annoyed for the interruption.

"You should get some ramen in this thing." Naruto suggested with a pout.

"Naruto…" Sakura scolded him quietly.

"I do try to tell them to put _ramen_ in the menu," the waiter stated.

"Really?" the future Hokage beamed, he apparently didn't know that was sarcasm. "You're gonna get a better tip just for that!"

The rest of the team sighed at his denseness. "So have you decided?"

Each ordered, but while they did so Akio was writing as he watched Sakura - who was pretending to avoid him by acting more interested in the fancy quality of the restaurant. He then reread them to make sure he had he order right – which he did and left saying, "I'll be back with your orders."

Once he was gone, Naruto leaned closer to Sakura, "You seem to be catching quite a few peoples' eye Sakura." He wiggled his brows in somewhat a perverted manner. The kunoichi's eyebrows twitched.

"I don't try to get attention purposefully." She said.

"But you have grown beautifully, Sakura." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "It seems like yesterday was when you all were 12. You've all matured. I think Naruto will be the first to walk down the isle."

Said teen started choking on his tea, Sakura pat his back, "It's… a bit early to be thinking of that, Kakashi…" Naruto said gasping for air. Sakura giggled at him, suddenly her voice was music to Sasuke's ears as he smiled slightly, but the others thought it was because of Naruto.

"Sakura may be the second," she then turned a deep shade of red, "and Sasuke the last. My, you grow up so fast." Kakashi sighed.

"May I be excused for a moment? Sasuke would you let me out please?" the medic gave him one of her smiles as he stood up for her to get out. "Thanks," then she walked in a different direction, toward the ladies room. The Uchiha seated himself again, arms crossed and his impassive expression resurfaced. His eyes shifted from Sakura to the others, only to discover all three of them looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" his voice held no emotion.

"You." Naruto stated.

"Obviously." He said flatly.

"How long has this been going on?" Kakashi asked.

"How long has what been going on?" Sasuke inquired, arms still crossed.

"How long have you felt something for her?" Sai answered.

"Who?"

"Sakura."

"Stop trying to avoid the questions, Sasuke! We only have a few minutes. Now answer the question." Naruto said.

"Hn. You think I feel something for her, I couldn't careless what she does, who she's with, as long as she's not hanging on me."

"The way you look at her suggests otherwise Sasuke." The Jonin sighed at the boys lie.

"And how do I look at her?" Sasuke scoffed with this interrogation.

"Like you like her." His blonde haired best friend replied.

"Whatever."

"You can deny it, but we can see it. You're opening up more than you think." Naruto shook his head. "I'm surprised Sakura hasn't noticed." They remained silent so Sakura wouldn't interrupt and hear their conversation. A minute later Sakura walked back up to them, she didn't even ask Sasuke to move when he did it without sparing a glance at her. Then she noticed the others were quiet.

"Uh… is something wrong?" she managed to break the silence.

Naruto beamed, "No, Sakura nothings wrong. We just thought we'd enjoy the silence."

She raised a brow, "Naruto, when you're quiet is the day when you're in your grave." Sasuke took his seat again.

The blonde crossed his arms in a pout, turning away, "I can be quiet, I just simple choose not to." Sakura giggled again, getting Naruto's attention.

"I wouldn't want you to be quiet for the world, you're just being you." Naruto grinned.

Their order came shortly after and only Naruto and Sakura seemed to be talking, the blonde mostly and every once in a while Sai or Kakashi would comment but Sasuke never spoke. "Sasuke, are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." He answered, still seeming to avoid her as he continued with his meal.

The medic sighed, _'He's in his shell again.'_ Then she said, "You can tell us anything you know, whenever you feel the need to talk."

'_I don't need to tell anyone anything. The other three seem to know everything.'_ He growled inwardly, and was glad when Sakura didn't push him any farther.

When dinner was finished, they readied to return to their rooms. "Hey Kakashi, don't forget to pay Akio a better tip for suggesting they add ramen to the menu!" the hyper teen shouted, disturbing other people who were trying to dine in peace.

"If you keep it down, there are other people trying to eat without being interrupted." Came his reply.

"Naruto and his ramen. Gotta love him though." Sakura smiled at her teammates' idiocy, she was in between Sasuke and Sai but more in the front. The Uchiha smirked at his best friend.

"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked as he received several nods and his favorite pupil's followed him like ducklings.

"Alright, let's have a meeting once we all get ready for bed. Sakura, knock before you decide to walk in and see something you shouldn't." Kakashi grinned under his mask.

Sakura was turning deep scarlet. "Good Lord, Kakashi-sensei-pervert!" she quickly disappeared into her room before the others could even pull out their key – door slamming in their faces.

"Is there a reason you said that?" Naruto asked. "Though I wouldn't mind." He had a perverted grin.

"I think you scared her for life." Sai said.

"She's got a perverted side to her, you know." Naruto answered as he shut the door behind him once they entered the room. "You obviously haven't heard some of the things that come out of her mouth… though not as bad as Pervy Sage." They could hear the shower running in the other room. Naruto and Kakashi grinned.

Sasuke raised an irritated eyebrow, "Perverts," as Sai just sat on a bed and began to draw.

"C'mon Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "You probably think something along those lines."

"Hn." He knew if he said anything it would be used against him by this knucklehead friend of his as he sat down on the chair, arms crossed and eyes closed.

Shortly afterward the meeting they were to have was called to session. Sakura stayed as far away from Kakashi and Naruto as she could she was still at the door that connected to her room. "Sakura you go and sit down." Kakashi said.

"No thanks, I might need a quick escape." She answered, staying in her spot.

The meeting was simple, just about what they were going to do while they were there, and Sakura thought about getting herself a massage at the spa. She began daydreaming about some guy giving her a massage. The others seemed to notice her spacing out and Sai waved a hand in front of her face. "Ugly?" she grabbed his hand out of reflex.

"Sakura you were spacing out on us." The blonde Kyuubi boy said.

"I was just thinking about getting a massage. So we're finished, right?" she didn't even give them a chance to answer and returned to her room, closing the door with a gentle click.

Naruto walked over to the door and knocked, "You know Sakura I could give you a massage, free of charge."

"No! I couldn't do that to Hinata, and how could you?" came her answer.

"What, I didn't mean like that! Get your head out of the gutter, Sakura!" Naruto shouted, earning a hit on the head from the dark haired Uchiha.

"Idiot…" he mumbled.

"Well, it seems that Sakura won't be joining us this evening," Kakashi said, grabbing his favorite book. "Do what you please."

Sai just sat down and began drawing whatever came to mind. Naruto turned on the TV, deciding to enjoy a little free time before he went back to training. Sasuke just sat in the chair and looked out the window at the darkening sky when he decided to get some fresh air.

--

Sakura was walking around outside. She stopped and leaned her head up to take a deep breath. The air felt refreshing, soothing her lungs. She had always loved the feeling and a soft breeze made its way through her pajama's which consisted of pink sweats and pink tank-top. There were many stars out, the moon was full and the brightest light of all. Glancing around she found an area were she could star gaze. Once she sat down she brought her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, taking in another breath. It was so calm and beautiful there. She could see the stars, when in Konoha, you'd have to be in a space where you could see the sky overhead – and there were few.

After a few moments she felt a familiar presence behind her a few yards away. She made no move to acknowledge him, but he knew she knew he was there because he had seen her head slightly rise when she sensed him. Sakura heard the grass shift to her right as he sat beside her. She gave him a smile, knowing he caught it. "Can't stand them?" she asked, turning slightly to look at him. He, however, kept his gaze to the stars.

"Hn," a small smile graced his lips, "sometimes I wonder if they'll ever change."

"But who would want them too?" the kunoichi asked, looking elsewhere. "That's just who they are, I wouldn't want them to change for the world."

Sasuke gave her a glance that went unnoticed to her before quickly returning it. Sakura then lay back on the ground arms under her head. "The little dipper." She muttered. The Uchiha looked down at her. "I found the little dipper." She answered a question she was thinking he was going to ask.

"I knew what you were talking about." He turned his head away.

Then Sakura found a completely different symbol in the stars. She blinked, just thinking that she found the Uchiha crest in the dark blank above their heads. "Uh, Sasuke…" she trailed.

"Hn." He replied.

"I found the Uchiha crest in the stars." Sasuke blinked, looking up curiously. It had only taken him a moment to find it. But he also caught something else encircled with it.

'_Is that the Haruno crest around it?' _he then wondered if Sakura had seen it. She did have sharp eyes in their Genin days, and she still did, but if she knew she didn't say anything. _'Does she see it?' _

'_What does it mean?' _Sakura asked herself curiously, though she was looking around so Sasuke wouldn't suspect anything if she seen it.

'_Who knows?' _Her inner stated slowly. _'Maybe it's a sign.' _

'_A sign for what?' _

'_I'll leave that to you to figure out.' _

Sakura just stayed silent. _'It's probably nothing. Nothing at all.' _She concluded, brushing it off. "Hey there's another one and it looks like someone's fighting someone. The one winning looks like it's a female and the one laying down looks like a male. Do you see it Sasuke?"

He looked for another second and found it, giving a nod that he had found it. The shapes were male and female, but the male looked to be pained of what was going on, almost as if he was fighting someone precious to him.

Then Sasuke looked at it from a different point of view, he could see the male standing up, hand to the females' cheek, her face was pained and a tear was escaping her eye. The males' eyes seemed to be forgiving.

"Sasuke? Do you see the other picture? You have to look at it differently." The female ninja said beside him. Then she looked to the left of the picture in the stars she was looking at and found the male and female sharing a kiss after whatever was going on between them.

"Yeah." This time he answered with a word.

"To the left there's a different picture."

Sasuke tilted his head to the left and instantly found it. "What do you think it means?" Sakura asked.

The Uchiha shrugged, "It's just a picture, and it doesn't mean it means anything." Deep down he thought it meant something, though he wasn't sure why he felt like it would. He looked back to the stars to see the Uchiha fan with the Haruno crest around it. _'What does it mean? It can't mean that, I don't care about her.' _Then his attention went from the first picture, to the second, and finally to the third. _'It means nothing, she means nothing. All of this means nothing. It's just a picture, doesn't mean it's a message.' _His thoughts were cut short when Sakura stood up and stretched.

"I think I'm ready for bed. Are you going to stay out here Sasuke?" she asked.

He silently rose and started walking, making Sakura catch up. They arrived to their rooms in silence. "Good night, Sasuke." She smiled kindly at him before disappearing into her room.

Sasuke placed the key in the door and softly whispered, "Night, Sakura." He was barely able to hear what he said and entered his own room. Naruto was still watching TV and Kakashi was already in bed as was Sai who was in the same bed as Kakashi. _'Guess I'm sharing a bed with Naruto.' _Sasuke then grabbed a change of clothes and began changing into a black t-shirt with his family emblem and black boxers before walking over to the bed and bringing the blankets up to his waist, it was pretty warm. However, his thoughts were on the stars, something disturbed him about it. Pushing the thoughts away he succumbed to sleep.

--

Once Sakura entered her room, she walked over to her current bed and lay down. She was trying to think of the pictures, mainly the Uchiha and the Haruno crests plagued her mind. Like Sasuke, she pushed it away, after thinking of what he said.

"_It's just a picture, and it doesn't mean it means anything."_

Sakura sighed, _'He's probably right. It could be nothing.'_ With that, she closed her eyes, completely unaware that the cherry blossom pendant began to glow a soft pink.

**--In Konoha--**

A figure sat on a rooftop, gazing at the sky. "It's about to begin…"

**I originally had a different idea for this chapter, but I like the way this one turned out better. Again sorry for the long, long, long wait, the plot is about to begin. Reviews are welcome and appreciated, so is criticism… and hopefully the writers' block has passed.**


End file.
